Aggressive Tendencies
by Koken
Summary: S10 SG1 is accompanied by General O'Neill for an average mission that goes terribly wrong, and to make things worse the team doesn't seem to be getting along quite so well. Very Dark fic, Rape, Violence, Lemons, Limes and lots of gore. You've been Warned
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Prologue:**

"So let me get this straight Danny-boy," asked the General, his hands tucked in his pants, his dark glasses hiding his mirthful eyes, but not his smile. "Your telling me after three days of radio negotiations, you haven't been able to get these people to talk to you?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and just walked beside his friend. He did miss getting to go off world with him, but the teasing was getting difficult to handle, even in the first twenty minutes. "That's right Jack."

"And you," He said, stretching out the words and poking the yonger man's shoulder with a stiff finger. "Need me?" He said poking himself more confidently.

Sam couldn't help but smile, her face tilted down, she missed him being so close to them. He'd gone to D.C. months ago, and they spent most of their time on the phone together. The best part of this trip was the time she would get to spend with him, she hoped the negotiations would go quickly, if it took a few days, she might even be able to get a full week with the General. Alone. Maybe take him out to dinner. Maybe take him home for drinks. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and he caught her smile, which only made him feel even more mirthful.

Jack peeked up at the tall Jaffa on the other side of Carter, a big smile across the man's dark features. It was good to get off world with them every once and a while.

Vala walked with Mitchel behind them, the skip of her step a little less then usually. The taller man looked down at her with a questioning expression. "Whats eatin' you?"

"Ever feel like you don't belong?" She asked looking up at him, then over at the four in front of them.

He shook his head with a shrug to his shoulders. "Nah, I bought my ticket to this show."

Vala just looked at him confused. "Is this another Earth reference?"

"Just relax." He said with a smirk and a laugh, "This is gonna be an easy mission."


	2. Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 1: Wolves in Sheep's Clothing**

Sam got a strange feeling creeping up her spine and into the back of her neck. Tiny little pin pricks that told her something was wrong. The town was more then just a town, it was a towering structure of stone and finely carved detail. The frames of the doors held long curving pictures inside the archways describing what looked like history murals sprawled along the curves. The long expanses of stone that towered into the air looked like they once had large painted murals that have been long lost under the wear of weather and covered in grassy moss. The stone pathway was made of hand carved stone that would most likely have shined if it were polished. The many little building seemed to weave together, connecting in tunnel like passages until finally spilling into the warm, wide grassy courtyard. Untrimmed trees grew wild in the open area, their roots sticking up ominously from the ground The large expanse of open ground covered with hay and dead leaves on dark speckled stone where dirt and grime gathered in the corners. The buildings loomed over them with large expansive arches, long empty corridors beyond the openings. The beautiful carved stone detail on the buildings seemed untreated and ancient, but there, in the town, was nothing but a massive amount of grown men. Clad in loose cotton and linen, their long lean limbs tone and a bit intimidating as they stood before them. Their dark eyes focused on the upcoming group. In the center was a large table, a solid stone cylinder jutting up from the center, a man stood there, strong wide shoulders, long dark hair falling down his face. That man made her skin crawl, but she didn't really know why, his eyes didn't leave her. They just burned into her with something strong but dead at the same time.

She looked up at the walls, watching the unruly faces, scared arms and dead eyes watching them. She felt the urge to move closer to her team mates, and when normally her stubbornness wouldn't allow it, in this moment she wasn't concerned about that.

His voice was like a booming thunder clap, moving on the air with a leisurely pace. It felt cold on her flesh. Harsh. "You must be from Earth."

"Yep, Thad be us…" Cam Mitchel's voice attempting to be bright and friendly. "How you folks doin'?"

The man's eyebrow seemed to twitch with irritation at the sound of the younger man's voice. His eyes moving from person to person. He sunk slowly down to one of the log stumps surrounding the table. He extended a long calloused hand to them, moving it toward the seats, and they slowly sat down.

Jack moved a little on the stump, his first instinct to make a joke, but something went cold in his stomach, stopped up his throat. There just wasn't a comfort in this place, something that moved into his stomach and set up camp.

"I'm Daniel Jackson," said the archeologist, pointing to himself, but he didn't seem to respond, he just looked from the blonde to Vala.

"Who are you?" He asked pointing to her, his deep voice caring heavy on the air.

"You first." She asked with a twinkle in her eye, a little bit flattered to be the one singled out.

He smirked softly. "Borin"

Daniel didn't know why, maybe it was his natural curiosity, but when he noticed writing on the stone he began brushing it off discretely for just a moment he didn't believe quite what he saw there. Jack saw the very subtle squint in Daniel's eyes. That worried look he gets when something was wonky.

The slightest movement didn't go unnoticed by Teal'c and he also noticed the way his hand drifted down to the firearm on his thigh. The team knew if the man was going for his fire arm, something was a miss. Both the large Jaffa and the Lt. Colonel shifted their weight to be ready for anything as they stood behind the four seated members of SG-1.

Sam noticed the tension of the General's shoulder, and Mitchel's stance shift. Teal'c stayed straight as a board, but the man's jaw tensed. She pulled her weight back on her center, no longer leaning on the cold stone. She was suddenly all too aware of their surroundings. She leaned close to the General, her voice calm as she spoke, but low.

"No women. No children." She said softly, finally placing that creepy feeling up her spine, placing the hungry bits of aggression of each of them.

Jacks chin tilted up just a bit and he smiled hard, forcing the stretch of his lips around the purl white teeth. His voice was commanding enough to break through the trivial conversation he was having with Vala. "Not that we mind small talk, but you did ask for me." Jack said with a tilt of his head.

Vala almost pouted visibly "Jealous?"

He ignored her, continuing to talk over her, his voice firm. "And if your not interested in negations we can always come back tomorrow." He stood and looked down at him with the same forced hospitality. "We're due back anytime now."

The man's thin lips stretched around his yellow teeth, a sickening smile. "You'll stay here, with us tonight." He seemed confident, never standing from his seat, one might even mistake his statement for an invitation. Daniel, Sam and Vala followed Jack's lead as the dark man's offering voice turned darker, deeper, to an order. "You'll stay here."

Jack just shook his head, his smile never faltering "Now see, that's not gonna work for us."


	3. Bite Your Tongue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

Authors Note: I've updated a few spelling errors and some grammar, I try to make everything logical, but I'm very bad at both things so I apologize in advance. I fixed references to Vala's eye color. Always thought it was brown psh…silly me. Anyways, I didn't change anything major or plot specific.

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 2: Bite Your Tongue**

Dr. Daniel Jackson didn't know where he was when he woke up, didn't remember how he got there, he just remembered feeling a soreness spread throughout them. The feeling of a swimming pain around his brain. He wasn't alone. He was on a cold concrete floor with bits of hay and grass. He could smell a fowl odor pushing into his nose and curling up into his brain, it made him want to throw up. He attempted to pull himself into a sitting position, his brain swimming around in his head, completely lost in it's own movement. He opened his eyes and squinted at the blurry room. His head hurt, his body hurt, and he could faintly remember being hit by something. He looked down at his arms, the blurry flesh starting to show a few deep bruises. He looked around himself, looking with his wide spread fingers moving over the hard floor looking for his glasses.

"Here" his glasses appeared in front of him, Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchel's voice in his ears. "You okay Jackson?" He asked, arms reaching under him a little to help him sit up.

"Where are we?" He asked with a grumble, his eyes finally adjusting to his glasses and the dim lighting.

General Jack O'Neill's smart ass voice came ringing in his ears. "Not in Kansas anymore."

Teal'c stood leaning against the wall. Mitchel crouched next to him, and O'Niell against a row of bars looking out of the confining cell. He took a survey of the room one last time, tiny, no beds, and just crude hole in the ground which implied they did intend to keep them alive long enough to digest something. That wasn't the source of the tension in the room, they were more concerned with what was not in their tiny cell than what was. They didn't come here with four people. They came with six.

It was a long time. No one was able to tell, because they took everything. Watches, radios, packs, guns, everything. Cam's hands trailed over the bars. He leaned against them to get a better view of the room, the cell across from them was empty, and he couldn't see any others, but he didn't hear anything else. Somehow, without any other indication, he knew there was a desperate need to get out of the cell. He stepped back and kicked the bars, his legs pushing against the unforgiving metal with and echoing blast. But nothing moved. The hallway was only a few cells long and the hay like stuff covering the floor was in the hallways all well as the cells.

Teal'c attempted to pull the bars apart, using brute force on the bars, door, locks and hinges in turn. But nothing. Jack shifted uncomfortably, hands in his pockets. He had an uneasy feeling about this. "Friendly Daniel?"

The archeologist rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "They were farmers, decent, hardworking, average farmers, at least we thought so."

Teal'c turned to the doctor, looking at the man with concern. "Daniel Jackson. . . did you read something on the table that aroused your suspicions."

He shook his head a little and become a little bit silence. It didn't seem he wanted to volunteer the information willingly. Jack made a wide eyed face and waved his arm, in his typical fashion to urge the man on. "The writing wasn't like the walls, something I'm not familure with but… but it was filled with something, I thought it was paint, but it was definitely blood."

Jack looked at him, expected more. "So, a little ancient blood spooked you about the present day occupants?"

Daniel fidgeted a bit under Jack's harsh gaze. "The table had been used, recently, there was freshly dried blood in the groove valleys and on the ground, under the stumps for chairs, they were put there to hide the stains in the soil. The table also doesn't look like any rock in the town, it looks like the only thing that has been polished. These aren't the people we talked to before, they aren't the docile. I might venture to guess these people didn't build this town, but took it over."

Teal'c jaw worked hard, his teeth grinding together and the muscles tensing. "I do not have a good feeling about this…"

"Me neither buddy" Jack responded, looking at the cage around them. They couldn't just sit there. Couldn't just wait until something happen. They had to break out. They had to find Vala and Carter. The thought was interrupted by sounds.

Ragged breathing, and heavy footfalls came closer, and they were prepared to see something, maybe one of the villagers they knew, or maybe an executioner. They were not prepared to see one large dirty man dragging a relatively limp figure.

Daniel's blood ran cold when he realized who it was. Vala. Her white skin covered with dirt, blood and bruises, but nothing else. She was completely naked, weak feet barely able to slip across the floor as fast as she was dragged. She didn't really even seem to be fighting him much. Her dark hair was a mess, hay and blood matting it into something not even remotely pleasant. The tall man opened the door to the cage across from them and dropped her into it. None of them said a word, too shocked at the sight of the woman collapsing into the cell.

The man locked her cell and left. Credit to his intelligence, he never came close enough for Teal'c to grab. The large Jaffa had wanted nothing more than to grab the man and pummel his skull against the bars before taking his keys and getting them out of there.

Daniel found himself unconsciously sinking to the floor by the bars to be some how closer to the beaten woman. He couldn't hide the pity in his face as he looked at the nasty purple bruises, welts, hot red patched and blood running in trails on her once perfect skin. She just lay there. Facing away from them. Her bloody back exposed, her weak arms pulled into her chest and her legs followed in a deeply defensive curl. He could see little bruises, from fingers grabbing her arms, her waist, her legs. Shapes of fingers digging into her. Forcing her. Daniel immediately closed his eyes. He felt his heart rate increase and his blood begin to boil. He didn't want to imagine what they did. He didn't want to imagine all the ways those particular bruises could have gotten there. No. He didn't want to picture that.

"Vala." He whispered. Making his voice as steady and sure as he possibly could. He unbuttoned his dark green BDU shirt quickly and stood, sliding it through the bars and throwing it across the several feet between their cells. It slid across the hay and came to a stop just outside her cell. He waited. They all waited.

No one wanted to look.

Her head turned, and Daniel looked into her deep blue eyes. She reached out grabbing the shirt and pulling it on quickly. When she stood up, buttoning it, Daniel could still see her legs, new red marks turning blue, purple, and yellow as the damage surfaced. She was having trouble standing up on her own. He wanted to help her. Wanted to run right over to her and wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was okay. She leaned over the in the farthest corner for a moment. There was silence. For a long few seconds before Daniel closed his eyes again at the sound of the woman, throwing up. He turned his head to the side and saw that the other three, weren't looking. But they still winced at the sound of the woman's stomach emptying.

She had a big breakfast this morning.

Daniel listen to her calm. A shudder. A shaky breath, and he turned back to her. He looked at her, eyes avoiding him. "Are you okay?" He knew the minute the words came out of his mouth that they were wrong. She isn't okay. He could see she wasn't okay, bruises, and something on her thighs, that he didn't want to know what it was. He had fantasized about seeing her in his over sized BDU shirt and nothing else. But not like this. He imagined it in his house, with her smiling as she walked into the kitchen where he was making breakfast. Not in a cell on an alien planet after being…not now.

Vala looked up at him, her dark brown eyes sent chills down his spine. Calm. "I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been raped Daniel." Her voice made his blood run cold. That wasn't the answer he expected and it wasn't something that reassured him at all. She limped a little as she went toward the door and pulled at the bars.

"We already tried that." Mitchell said, still a little shock in his voice. Out of all the SG mission reports he had read. SG1 and any other team. He'd never read about anything like this.

Vala patted the shirt that Daniel gave her, searching the pockets quickly. She found a candy bar. She removed it from her pocket with a questioning look and for a moment, she looked like the normal girl. "This is not going to help me pick the lock" She dropped it to the ground with a grumble. She reached her hands around and began inspecting the lock from behind. "I need something long and skinny."

The four men searched their pockets, but turned up with nothing. Jack stepped to the crouching doctor and with one quick moment grabbed his glasses off his face, slightly scraping the sensitive parts of his temples. He tossed it across the gap to the woman's open hand. Although it hit her palm, her weak hand didn't close around it quite right and it hit the hay covered floor. She bent down slowly and picked them up. She gave Daniel only the slightest look of apology before she snapped the frames apart and began to work with the two long side pieces.

Jack spoke first, his tone clear it was a question. "Carter?"

Vala's eyes flashed up for a brief second, her hands shaking just a fraction of an inch. "We have to hurry." That was obviously going to be her only answer.

Teal'c was next. "Our weapons?"

Vala leaned against the bars, her fingers shaking terribly, fighting for control of her own beaten body. "In a storage room, I think I can get us there again, but they are all carrying energy weapons though. It shouldn't be difficult to get ourselves some firepower." There was a long clunk in the mechanical box that locked her into the cell, her expert touch pulling out her makeshift tools as she struggled to push open the heavy door. The metal groaned as she opened it enough to push herself through the gap and hurried their cell. Her attention focused on the lock of their cell, hands busy as she felt completely exposed in the hallway. She was nearly naked, no protection, and four men on the other side of the bars were trained to kill. The aliens stomach clenched. Sam had the same training, and look where that got her.

Mitchell's eyes focused on her face. Dirty. Bloody. Her lip was split rather badly, blood still oozing from the fresh wound. "What did you have to tell them?"

Vala stopped her work for a brief second, eyes looking up, and boring haunted searing holes into the man on the other side. She looked like she could kill him on the spot. The rage. The anger. The hate. All contained in one single blood curdling look. "Nothing. They didn't ask anything. It wasn't an interrogation."

Vala felt her heart jump in her chest when she heard footsteps rounding the corner. There wasn't much she could do about it, but shove the small metal objects into the pocket of the shirt and looked up, taking one shaky step away from the bars before the man rounded the corner.

Daniel was a little surprised, she was able to pull a smile across her face when she looked up at him. His footsteps were heavy and slow as he came into view. "What are you doing out?" He asked in a rough, dangerous voice.

Vala just let out a sickening little laugh. "Oh come now, you know I can't get enough. And they aren't much good for talking you know…" She said waving a hand off at the cell with her teammates. She slid closer on her good foot, the other struggling to keep her weight. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt and her hips swayed a little as she spoke. "But since …you're here." She whispered, reaching her arms around the man looking as comfortable in her sexual nature as it were any other day, but Daniel knew she was raped no more than a few hours ago, maybe just a few minutes.

Daniel knew she was convincing, but never realized just how convincing until the man bent down to kiss her, his hands moving into her shirt and her once smooth flesh. He didn't want to watch this, he didn't want to look at her kissing another man, much less one that was probably intent on killing them, or her, or both.

Just as suddenly as the woman changed to a smoldering temptress she changed back. Her eyes opened and she looked at the mans face, Daniel felt himself wince as he saw the man jerk back, blood on both their lips. Her long legs curled and she pulled it back kicking him high on the chest, her other hand was on his gun. The firearm pulled from the holster on the man's hip as he staggered backward. Before he could even swear at the dark haired woman; she took aim. And Fired.

The gun made hardly any sound at all, silent streaks of metal and blue energy slammed into the man's body on the floor, making him convulse and shudder and spasm against the concrete. She shot him again and again, until her hands were shaking and the gun was out of ammunition. Daniel couldn't tell if her shivers were from fear or fury, but his guess would be a little of both. She shuddered coolly at spit the blood out of the mouth, whipping her lips on Daniel's sleeve. "Back away from the bars…" She whispered, bending down and grabbing the gun from his other hip. She turned and fired on the lock, she didn't even look to make sure the four of them were at a safe distance. There wasn't enough time and only she could understand the urgency with which they must move.

Teal'c pushed the door open quickly, ignoring the little sting of pain in his hands as the residual electric shock worked it's way into his body. He didn't care as he stepped out and grabbed the body on the floor. He threw it into the cell across from them, silently thankful that the smell of the room wasn't changed by freshly spilt blood. Cameron moved quickly, holding his hand out for the gun, which Vala was perfectly willing to give away. She handed the other one to Teal'c. "The stunning part will still be useful." She said, her voice low and eyes not moving to meet his.

Cameron moved to the doorway, leaning against the wall and surveying the dark hallways. Jack didn't like being unarmed, but that would be fixed soon enough. At least now he was capable of doing something. All he was focused on, was Sam. She didn't have time for them to dilly dally.

Daniel was the last out, he found himself reaching out to the broken woman, instinctually wanting to wrap her in his arms and crush her close to his chest. When his fingertips just barely brushed across her shoulder to touch her in a comforting manor, he felt a violent shudder rip through her body and she jumped, moving back from him. Her eyes bore into him with a fiery threat despite her exhaustion. She didn't have to say it. But her voice was low a firm.

"Don't touch me."


	4. Plan A

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

Authors Note: I've updated a few spelling errors and some grammar, I try to make everything logical, but I'm very bad at both things so I apologize in advance. I used a different way to denote time changes because there are no asterisks permitted.

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 3: Plan A**

"Alright. . ." Jack said peering down the hall, and pulling back to look at the group. They needed a plan. They needed their weapons. They needed to get Sam, they needed to get their way to the gate. Somehow Jack knew, perhaps from the way that Vala's eyes flared at the thought of the blond woman, that they didn't have much time.

A sound pierced through the silence, someone hashing out their plan of action, but even Jack didn't recognize it as himself right away, "Vala, Daniel, Teal'c, get our stuff, as much as you can, weapons, and GDO's. We'll get Sam." He said referring to the Lt. Colonel but without giving the man a glance. He continued as he looked down at his weapon adjusting it. "Meet back at the courtyard. Stay out of site, kill only if you have too."

Vala nodded, her body instinctively attempting to make itself small on the wall as she leaned into unprotected territory. "Sam is down the hall, the last door straight head." There was a nervous hitch to her voice, something she didn't want to say, but had to. "She was alone when I left that doesn't mean she still is."

Cameron nodded and attempted to look around the corner. He felt fear bubble up inside him, fear that he was used to squashing down in his gut. Somehow the excited feeling of danger and adventure was smaller, was somehow pushed to the side at the all to real sight of Vala's weakened, beaten body. The fire and fight was still in her which gave him hope that Sam was still fighting. He knew Sam was strong, but he wondered if she was even conscience. Even alive. He didn't feel the rush of escape. Just dread. Fear. Even a little anger bubbled at the core of himself. Anger at the fact that no one saw his coming. They should have been ready for this, someone should have known.

He moved ahead of the General quickly as the pale woman took Teal'c and Daniel in another direction. He had his gun level, moving carefully with the strange feeling of the object in his grip. He lifted up his fist and felt the older man stop behind him. His ears focused on steely footfalls as they came closer, steady but looming. He slid closer to the corner, and moved like lightning.

To the unsuspecting native, he was just walking, an average day, an average walkway, until a fist hit him like an explosion on his breastbone. The air left his lungs with sudden, overwhelming rush that didn't even get time to wrack through his body before something hit his temple, then his jaw, snapping the bone like a twig with a loud stomach wrenching snap. He spun as the hallway did. A whirling blowing world of pain that spun around him and forced him lower. An arm appeared around his neck, a firm push, violently relocating parts of his gut, until finally darkness.

Jack grabbed both weapons off the man's belt and let his dark eyes search for a place to hide the evidence of their escape. Cameron opened a small door, gun aimed in at the interior: all clear. O'Neill pushed the man's limp body behind the door. He didn't check for a pulse even if there was one, it wasn't likely to stay for long. That was okay by Jack. He felt a bit of regret at that realization, but pushed it away. This was kill or be killed. There wasn't time for hesitation. They had no intention of letting any of the team live.

They walked quickly down the hall both trying to keep the sound of their boots as low as possible. Jack's body twisted in his familiar protective stance, his fingers clutching the alien weapon, while rage bubbled inside him. He pushed it, down and away like he was trained to do. He couldn't think of it now; what they did to his Sam. He wondered if she fought back. How hard? How many men's necks would she snap before they pined her down and-

No. He couldn't let himself get angry, couldn't let rage blind him before he even had a change to see her. She was a soldier, she was strong she could defend herself. He didn't need to coddle her, or protect her, but god did he want to.

Jack didn't have the time to think about it anymore, without warning the next set rounded the corner. Three men, in a perfect line, like a carnival shooting gallery. With military precision Jack fired at the one on the right, knowing immediately that Mitchell's bullet ripped through the man on the left. Jack felt a sick little thrill of satisfaction course through him as he watched them twist in agony. Electrical energy pushing through them and clawing their nervous system with over stimulation. Both members of SG-1 hit the man in the center, his body jerking and spamming as he hit the ground.

They walked past them this time, too many to hide, and not enough time to do it. Jack didn't glance down, he didn't want to see the hallow dead recesses of the man's eyes. He glanced anyway at the very wide, very dead eyes.

The hallway kept going for Jack. He knew at the end he would find her, and that made his blood boil. He didn't know why he was angry, but his gut rarely let him down. He moved faster, although he knew that it really wasn't as safe, he didn't care.

When the door finally came into sight he felt his heart jump into his throat. He wanted to run in shooting, but honestly he didn't even know she was in there.

He took a moment when he reached the wooden barrier. Fingers touch it as he listened. No sounds. Nothing. He pulled his eyes up to Mitchell. The communication was completely silent, the General was going first. He didn't bother to let the younger man argue as he wrenched open the room and stepped inside, aiming around the open space with his eyes sharp. The smell of blood greeted his nose instantly, the overwhelming coppery taste lingering on his tongue as he moved inside. There was a large partition, a barrier blocking the rest of the room from the door and the content. Everything was still quite, still.

They looked at one another for a long minute. They both knew that Sam was in need of help. The General lifted his hand in signal, his held his hand firm in a fist, he pointed to his eyes and then the door. Commanding the Lt. Col to stay and watch the door. The man's pale blue eyes flickered for a moment, from deep brown to the harsh wooden door. The hesitation was only slight before he nodded, but reluctantly.

Mitchell could see the burn in O'Neill's eyes. He himself felt the same urgent desperation to reach a team mate before irreparable damage could be done. But for that man; for him it was more. He could see the look in the General's eyes. The murderous drive for revenge, for pain, for blood.

Jack stepped around the barrier, unconsciously holding his own breath even as he held the weapon level with his eyes. His strong arms tensed with a cat like reflexes. His eyes searched the room quickly, but found nothing but a single figure in the linen filled room.

Jack could feel his eyes stick for a moment. It didn't even look like it was moving. It didn't even look like her. It didn't even look alive.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---

Vala lead them through, twisting halls and doorways, Teal'c ready and waiting for action. Daniel however felt himself incredibly distracted. He didn't know why but he felt anger, bordering on rage bubbling up inside of his belly. Vala had let the guard touch her.

She had let him. She had slid her pale deliciously sexual body, up to his. Her soft skin pressed up against him and she pressed her lips to his. Daniel's bright blue eyes couldn't help but drop down to her legs, long under her smooth round ass. The guard had probably gotten to fuck her too. Hard and for a long time. He probably came in her body. Spilling himself into her and she let him do it all. Daniel was so unbelievably jealous of the guard. Daniel didn't get to touch her, she wouldn't let him. But the guard got to fuck her sweet…tight body. It just wasn't fair.

He gripped his gun hilt tighter, following them closely. He constantly looked back to make sure there was no surprises behind them. There wasn't anything there, but when he looked forward again, he could swear she was closer to Teal'c. He could swear that the woman walked more intimately toward him, her limp more exaggerated as she leaned on his muscular arm. Daniel felt his heart beat faster, and his mouth go dry involuntarily.

He saw her mouth move, but it took a moment to even realize she was speaking. This was it. A door. Simple. Looking just like the others. How did she know for sure? He felt himself not wanting to trust her. Could she be leading them in to a trap?

He shook off the feeling as they walked into the room, and the dark haired woman stopped to look around. He felt shame creep up inside him. What on Earth, or any other planet for that matter, had he been thinking? Thinking about Vala in any sexual manner may be an unavoidable indulgence in the privacy of his own world but here, in the middle of danger. How could he let his mind wander to such vulgarity, let himself get so distracted. He honestly didn't even feel like they were his own. He could never think of a reason to suspect Vala of letting those men do anything. She survived, did what she had to. That wasn't even the point. She wasn't his. She wasn't. He glanced at her again for a moment, and yanked his eyes away. Why was he suddenly so primal, so impulsive, it didn't make sense to him. He looked down at the same dirty, hay covered floor, searching the room for their things while keeping a downward gaze.

This room contained their packs and anything else they could hope to steal. Now Vala wasn't preoccupied with the idea of wealth or money. No. She was the only one who had seen Sam. The only one who had seen her state. Her dark eyes searched the room quickly, sweeping over gold, riches, gems and some rare items that she was sure the SGC had never even seen before. But this wasn't the time.

She was hoping to find something very specific. She finally saw it. A dark red piece high on a box in a shelf full of junk. A gem set in metal. She left Daniel and Teal'c to grab the packs and could hear them working with the weapons. She climbed up on a few boxes, her limbs protesting greatly. She hurt, god did she hurt. Although she didn't often consider Earth home, she would give anything to be in a hard SGC bed, take a shower, hot and long, but she knew how much they needed the device. Vala couldn't even be sure they didn't go back and take advantage of Sam's weakened state. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the cool object quickly. She slipped it on her hand saying a silent prayer as she wished it still had power. Sure enough, the jewel began to glow and a bruise on her arm began to lighten. The woman sat down, a wide smile spreading over her features. She held the device steady over her swollen ankle. She took a long few deep breaths as the technology reassembled her broken body smoothly. The pain eased a little from the joint, her tension easing in her shoulders. Her entire body relaxed as the pain slipped away from her nerves. She watched the swelling draw back down to the normal size of an ankle, while Teal'c gathered as much useful stuff as he could.

Daniel helped the tall Jaffa, letting his eyes wandering on their own to the woman as she healed herself, carefully examining the woman's skin as it changed, then up her long smooth legs. The shadow under her shirt hide the juncture between her legs from his sight. Suddenly he felt the urge to look away, angry and ashamed at himself for what he was thinking. He was glad she would no longer be limping, no longer in pain, that they could also move a bit faster.

He felt his stomach flip as she picked something else up, her fingers on the shimmering gold metal of a Go'uld hand device. "We have the guns" Daniel's spoke as soft as his bright blue eyes. She didn't look guilty at being caught, more like angry that he would challenge her. The silence was strong, but his gaze didn't leave her eyes. Focused, sure of what he was doing. He didn't want her to have that. Didn't want her to use that. It wasn't her place to be torturing those they came across. If they had to shoot they had to. If they had to kill they had to. But this. That machine was to cause pain and to do damage beyond what was required for their escape. She didn't need it, and frankly the thing made his stomach turn.

She took the metal and slid it on her hand, coolly and simply; as if he never even gave her such a piercing stare. She held it up, in front of her but down. And for a second there was a thick enough tension to call the Jaffa's attention up from his packing. They all remain still. Still and quiet. Nothing seemed to happen.

Vala's rich lips pulled into a frown as she yanked the shiny metal from her fingers and tossed the device aside letting it clink into the pile of bronze and silver items. No one was sure if it was out of power, or if she conceded to Daniel's morality and discarded the piece out of goodness. Surely it was the first option.

He watched her, not the weapon as it fell away discarded, strong eyes boring into hers as she returned the harsh look. They were interrupted by Teal'c and his deep calm voice. A soothing sound that pulled them from their hostile minds. "We should go."


	5. Fuck Plan A

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 4: Fuck Plan A**

General Jack O'Neil stared at the woman he had on his team for eight years. The proud, stubborn, smart Samantha Carter, who now looked so unfamiliar to him. She lay, curled into a ball on the fabric covered floor. Cuts and deep bruises littered her body. He had always wanted to see her skin, dreamt of the milky white softness under his fingertips, but now it was stained and smeared with blood, sweat, and god only knew what else. He knelt beside her slowly, his movements slowed by shock. He couldn't help but stare at her beaten skin. He shivered at the site of her chest shallowly quivering in movement as her body fought against terrible pain to breath. He knew the feeling, remembered when he knew that letting go would be easier more painless, and he had been stubborn enough to survive.

He could tell by the unnatural twist of her shoulder that it was dislocated, and from the look of the bruising on her forearm, it may even been from her own power. He could imagine her pinned against a wall as a man attempted to violate her, twisting her arm. She would have fought him, so hard her arm popped from its socket. He looked down at the deep purple expanse that was once her ribcage trails of blood oozing from the split flesh, torn and disturbed. Maybe it was his imagination but it seemed to be pushed in, becoming concave in the middle of her left side.

His eyes fell to her hips, covered in dirt and dried sweat, the line of her pale legs curled together obstructing his view, accept for the uneven line of her calf. The direction from a straight line in the center let the General know her leg had been broken. He wondered if she tried to run.

He realized suddenly he had started at her shoulder. He looked up again to see her marred neck, small nicks along her cheek and soft flesh of her neck to her collarbone were evidence of a sharp knife, dragged against her delicate skin. He could see small regular ball shaped bruises, where the Airforce issue dog tags were used to strangle her, hold her, or force her into something. He extended a hand to her hair, but stopped at the mess so matted from dirt and fighting. He let his hand hover there, not quite daring to touch her. His eyes traveled lower to her purpling eye, a fist obviously had hit her cheek at some point, perhaps with enough force to break something.

"Samantha. . ." He whispered not catching himself as his hand found streaks of dried tears he was sure were only gone because she could cry no more. He was shocked when the delicate lashes actually twitched at her name.

Her eyes barely opened, delicate blue behind swollen lids while a deep ominous crimson spread across the whites of her eyes. His hands went to support her head as she turned it ever so lightly toward him. Now he could see her full face and he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to look away, but he stared down at her cuts, scratched as it had been scraped against harsh stone, her lip broken open and swollen, while her jaw sat off center, a long trail of blood bubbled down her chin still warm. She had a broken jaw, and he was sure she would be dead before he could get her to the gate.

His fingers stroked her face, a soft touch of her still warm skin, carving desperately to feel the life still in her. Even if she were at the SGC now, her recovery would be doubtful. He felt the anger again, hate, and rage morph into unrestrainedly things deep inside him. Not Sam. Not his Sam. He wanted to smash something into a million itty bitty pieces. He wanted to destroy the person that did this. But even more, he didn't want this to be happening. Dieing on an alien planet, without her dignity, completely naked and violated. She had been striped of her will her strength, even any trace of her rank of standing on Earth. He could feel regret burning a hole through his heart and deep into his gut. Ten years of working together, every god damn day and the regulations held them apart. Two years of long distance communication, Two years of long distance stalling, hiding in work as he waiting for her to move on to better things, better people, but she always called him, always was his. He thought he had time, so much time, but no, not any more. He felt heat in his face, and water in his eyes. He couldn't hold his control as her blue eyes shifted and fell. Closing under his gaze. She was going to die. A raped piece of property on a strange degrading violent planet. No. Not for Sam.

He let his hand stroke her hair for just the slightest moment, the need to touch her was too great.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

She thought she could hear her name, but that wasn't what made her open her eyes despite the blinding pain, wasn't what made her attempt to turn her neck. No. It was the smell. The smell of Jack O'Neill, so simple and masculine, perfectly mixed between soap and musk. It was so unlike the rank surroundings or the stench of those men. No, this was the sweet smell of her dreams. When she was warm, safe, and alone with him. Something she had been so close to for so long she could never forget. The taste of it ingrained in her till her last breath, which she knew was numbered. She fought to breathe, knowing she was probably so far gone, quite likely unconscious and she wasn't sure if this was even real. She could see a blurry shape of a non-distinct shadow, her eyes to far gone to communicate properly with the brain. When he touched her, she felt her face try to smile, but that too, was no longer in contact with her brain.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

He was as delicate as possible as he collected her in his arms. He attempted to disturb her as little as possible, already aware that she fought for each pathetic pull of oxygen into her lungs. He moved the hand from her dirty tousled hair to her soft face, one cheek still resembling the pale flesh she once had. Unmarred and flawless. He couldn't pull his eyes away, but he didn't want to look at her. He knew he would remember her like this, dirty and dieing, rather then anything else he could imagine. He looked around as her blood shot blue eyes fell shut and finally released his stare. He saw a long curtain of woven linen and pulled it down quickly. "I'm sorry Sam." He whispered, his voice catching in his throat. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But instead he quickly and firmly wrapped her raggedly abused body into the cloth. He wanted to say so much as quiet filled inside him for doing nothing. He wanted to tell her how he felt before her eyes closed forever. But did it matter? She wasn't gong to survive this anyway.

Jack's brain churned twice as fast as normal, his world spinning chaotically out of control. She was going to die. He pulled her close in his arms, her naked body covered in soft cloth when he looked down at the pool of deep red blood. Her blood. She was going to die. He found himself clutching her body to his chest as he stood. He knew she was likely in pain. He knew that every touch was agony, but he needed to feel her. If he was lucky the pain will keep her alive and alert long enough to make it home.

The General felt her light head rest on his shoulder, her breath washing over his neck with short little bursts. Part of him wanted to put her back down, take the last few minutes to kiss her. To tell her that he loved her. He wanted to take his selfish time with her. She would be dieing either way…

He didn't. He was far too stubborn to just let her die. Instead he made his feet move, he made his body walk quickly. At this point, if there was any hope at all, he was going to give it whatever chance he could. He turned the corner of the small tunneled entrance to see Mitchell, still keeping watch at the door. His eyes flickered to the General for a brief second but froze at the sight of his cargo. Blood had already begun to soak through the linen as it oozed from her wounds.

The Lt. Colonel understood the urgency immediately, his eyes wide for the briefest moment. He held up a hand, waiting for the right timing as he swung open the door.

They weren't alone. There was a loud smack, as the door thumped into flesh, resistance added to the heavy wood. The young man pulled the door back and forced it again into the same stunned target. He was moving faster, no longer caring about the particular health of the people he hurt. After what they did to Sam. Screw them. No. FUCK them. Fuck them all. He leaned around the thick door, weapon ready as he used it for cover.

Jack should have paid more attention to the world around him, but instead he found himself distracted. She was so beautiful to him. Even like this, completely broken, all he could think about was her. How could he fix her? How could he help her? He saw a small bead of moisture gather against her soft lashes in the corner of her eye. The tiny droplet trickling down her cheek in a familiar path, and it threatened to melt his heart. He could feel the destroyed remembrance of her ribs struggling fruitlessly to expand for air and knew that being held so close to him, being moved any and all of it, must be excruciating for her.

When he remembered the world around him, he watched the Colonel move his weapon quickly, waiting for a moment to let the mayhem pass and the dust settle. The path was clear as far as they knew. They walked quickly, an urgency rushing through them that can only be created from the steady sound of a fading heartbeat.

The nearly silent sound of the colonel's weapon firing continued as they walked, step after step, walking as quickly as possible. Neither of them cared how many were stunned, and how many were killed. They just kept going.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

Teal'c sent a man flying with a firm swing of his arm; this was not overall surprising. The surprising part was that it was Daniel. The archeologist hit the ground with a loud thump and slid across the concrete, he hit the wall with a groan and felt his body slump slightly before he could catch his breath. The wind was gone from his lungs in a second, and it took several more to gasp for the oxygen his brain needed. He didn't really know what was going on, not very sure what happened, but when he opened his eyes he saw Vala looking at him, a horrified expression on her face, and Teal'c standing tall and steady between them. He blinked a few times, looking up at his friend and teammate. The dark man relaxed and reached a hand out to the man on the ground.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, accepting the help, while his other hand rubbed his sore chest. "What hit me?"

Vala's dark eyes shifted to Teal'c, then the archeologist. "Forget it, lets just get outta here." She said with a sharp snap as she pulled a pack over her shoulders and walked quickly toward the hall.

The younger man's confused eyes peered up at Teal'c and his large dark eyes. He didn't think he really wanted to know just what he had done to warrant Teal'c to hit him in the chest hard enough to knock him around the room. Instead he focused on the woman's disappearing form and grabbed his pack to follow.

It wasn't long between the twisting hallways lead them back toward the deserted courtyard. They waiting in the archway. The gate was still pretty far away, still very very far away in comparison to where they were now. She watched the doorways carefully until she saw the welcomed sight of Mitchell's hands, his finger still wrapped tightly around his weapon and she took off. She didn't think, and she certainly didn't look.

The half naked beaten black haired woman bolted without protection into the open courtyard, not even thinking to check the high walls for men with dirty scowls and guns. Like a child chasing a ball into the street she was focused and ignored the danger of what was around her.


	6. Under the Skin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 5: Under The Skin**

Her newly healed foot bounced lightly off the ground and she ran through the courtyard without hesitation. Daniel only had time to let a few expletives slide through his brain as he saw her dark hair shimmer in the harsh sunlight and raced after her. Teal'c wasn't far behind. Both men aimed their weapons up and around, returning fire and rushing across the crunching leaves. Their P-90's provided accuracy and distance that their barrowed weapons couldn't offer, giving them a surprise advantage to the men atop the walls.

Vala skidded around the corner where she saw the Lt. Col. Only to be greeted by a gun to the face. Her eyes went wide and her hand acted of it's own accord. The limb shot up and smacked his wrist northward, her body lowering in the same panicky fluid motion. The man's movements were so quick he didn't have time to stop himself from pulling the trigger, just lifted up the way her hands pushed until he shot over her head and thankfully, both Daniel and Teal'c were far enough behind not to be in danger. Deep blue meet questioning pale sapphire that seemed to simmer a boil for a short second. Since when was Mitchell so uncontrolled?

"We have to go." He demanded, Cameron's eyes darkened with anger and disgust.

"Give me a second" She said firmly, lifting up the healing device and moving quickly to the unconscious woman in the General's arms.

Daniel and Teal'c turned around the corner, glancing immediately to see that the team was accounted for. Teal'c raked his eyes over his fallen comrade for a moment before he locked the site away in the back of himself, whipped his face to a blank state of brooding anger and returned to shooting. Teal'c was a warrior, one who schooled his emotions more clinically then most could imagine. But this wasn't just any comrade. This was Samantha Carter. They were more then associates, they were friends. They had fought together and the had struggled together. She had saved the planet more times than he could count on his hands and more than just Earth. His home, his family. So many other worlds. She never deserved this. Certainly he did, for all his deeds, for all his evils. But not her. She was compassionate. She was good. She didn't deserve this.

Daniel's look lasted a little longer. His eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat for a second. Sam. The site made him sick. Made his stomach flip. Part of him wondered if Vala had thrown up because of what the monsters had done to her, or what they did to Sam in _front_ of her. He was no expert but he could still tell that she had broken bones, that the flesh under the linen was damaged enough to make the once off white fabric rich with grim crimson. He tore himself away, aiming his gun back into the courtyard. He shot more freely now. He wasn't hunting people, he was hunting animals. He wasn't trying to shoot around them, wasn't trying to force them to pull back and hide. He wasn't trying to drive them back. He was trying to kill them.

Vala concentrated, pushing every bit of energy, life force, and concentration into the device. She didn't need to see what all the injuries were, she knew them all like a nightmare burned into the back of her eyes for eternity. She knew she would never be able to heal them all, there just wasn't enough power in the dying device. But she could get some; enough so the woman could survive the trip back home. That was all that mattered. She held the glowing device over the other woman's chest and schooled herself into patience. Cameron swiped the P-90 off her shoulder and began shooting down the hall where they had carried Sam. Teal'c and Daniel still shoot into the courtyard. They were surrounded. But they couldn't run yet. This was too important.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

Cameron Mitchell wasn't paying attention to the alien as she healed the wounded woman in the General's arms. There wasn't any reason to. Somehow, when he heard a resounding crack he couldn't help but glance. For a fleeting second he saw the side of Sam's ribcage, the flattened curve then it snapped outward back to the way it should be with a deafening crack. The blond woman was suddenly awake and suddenly not so happy.

Carter gasped, sucking in, through mangled teeth, the disgusting filthy air of this hell hole like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever know, and to most of her it was. She didn't care what it smelled like, didn't care what was in it, it was air. Glorious wonderful air. But as soon as her lungs filled with the wonderful stuff she couldn't resist the sheering painful instinct to push it all back out again in a pain wretch of a scream. Her fingers closed around something soft and course. Fabric. She felt something around her tighten. The hands holding her.

In her semi-conscience oxygen depraved state the pain was like a weight on her brain, but crushing and with no way to express it, the pain seemed less intense, but now. Oh god, why was she moving. The red ominous glow traveled over her face and she felt her unintelligible groan force into a scream as her jaw audibly cracked back into place, her broken teeth pulling together like a cavity from hell and her lost teeth erupting in a sudden ghastly push from her gums. Vala was going to fast, pushing her body back together as fast as she could allow, and not letting the device completely heal one particular area. From the sound of gunfire surrounding them Carter knew why, but that didn't make it any less excruciating.

The air pushed into her lungs, and fluttered through her nose in large streams now. Lungs now capable of expanding to full capacity. Despite the pain of the barely contained ribs she was intent on taking in the breaths. She knew now who was holding her. The distinct smell of him, her face buried in his chest and she made no effort to more, no effort to pull back and prevent him from holding her so tight. She didn't care if it hurt. She welcomed that pain, if it only got her closer to him. That didn't mean however that she didn't resist the sensations. Her body moved on it's own with her command. She shivered and twitched and fought because her body had to. Because it felt right.

Jack felt Sam trying to squirm in his arms, felt her trying to move despite the dislocated shoulder and broken leg. The urge to scream unrestrained; the urge to kick and fight so primal that even with no energy left it still twitched across her every muscle. "Enough for now" He snapped at Vala, pulling the tortured woman away, he felt her sigh of relief, saw her face relax to a softness that one might even confuse for sleep, but he knew she wasn't conscience anymore. "We can get her a little farther away now." The general's arms were beginning to burn with the sheer weight of the woman in his arms when Teal'c and Daniel pulled back into the depth of the hallway.

Teal'c turned and set down his weapon, he offered his arms to Jack, an unspoken offer to take the still twitching woman as she clutched to life. The general didn't argue, although he wanted to. He pushed away the urge to keep her close, the urge to protect her with his own body and his own life. He knew Teal'c would take care of her, knew that he wouldn't let anything happen, but still, he couldn't avoid the hesitation. He handed off the woman as gently as he could and replaced the gun in Teal'c hand, the retrieved another one from Teal'c pack. His shoulders were sore and his knee screamed in protest, but this was no time to oblige an old and withered body more then he had to. This was serious, and he wasn't going to back down just because there was a little discomfort in his joints.

The Mitchell still shot behind them and the courtyard was clear for a moment. Vala watched O'Neill and Jackson carefully, the two men sunk to the ground and the archeologist set his weapon to the hard floor, suddenly searching through his pack for something, anything to help their situation. There were armed yes, but so where the men behind them, and some littering the high walls of the courtyard. Yes running through it once had been successful, but the likelihood of surviving that gauntlet again was slim, especially while carrying Sam. A procession would be easy to target, and with the reality of all of them heading for the exit, it wasn't a safe plan. It was stupid to assume they could just waltz out the way they came in, but there had always been a chance; that no one had seen their escape, or that they wouldn't mobilize fast enough to stop them. That didn't seem to be the case.

The large winding hallways were complex enough to navigate when one knew where they were going, however, there was no way of knowing where the exit was, no way of knowing where an exit could be.

"Horses" Vala said, her voice desperately clinging to the only information she could possibly provide. Daniel and Jack's confused look only made her feel more scrutinized. "They… boasted that in the morning we would be watching your executions, you were to be drawn and quartered. Which means, assuming they weren't lying . . ."

"They have horses" Daniel finished, seeing the logic and the advantage to faster ground transportation, but doubt still crept in. It would be better to kill them. It would be better to hunt them each down and slaughter them. WHAT on EARTH!? Where did that thought come from. The man's bright blue eyes suddenly snapped into clear though. His hand was tight on his gun. He didn't remember touching it after he set it on the floor. He set it back down quickly, looking up to find the General and Vala talking quickly together, some part of the conversation had been lost. He took a few deep slow breaths and pulled the gun back into his hand. He pulled himself to the edge of the archway into the courtyard. Aiming carefully and quietly over the top of his gun. His willingness to kill was so tactile in himself that it frightened him. He felt like something heavy was pulling down on his judgment. As the moral compass for the team, that scared him more than he was willing to admit.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

It was a long shot but they had to move. They had to keep moving. There were several options but they were reluctant to split up. So they were moving, moving down the largest hallway, one that could logically and comfortably transport horses into the main grassy opening. They moved farther north, where the terrain around the edge was planes rather then woods, the most logical place for stables. Where Teal'c had possibly observed a smaller exit, but Teal'c didn't have the normal note of certainty in his voice.

Teal'c still carried his P-90 but the others changed to the nearly silent native weapons. It would be better not to alert the natives of their position.

Mitchell followed Vala's lead from the back, slowly boiling on the inside. How did she know so much about this place? How did she know her way around? I don't supposed that she ran around to get away from them, that wasn't her game. Doubt they gave her a walking tour, she was just a piece of meat to fuck, and yet somehow, Samantha was almost dead and other than a twisted ankle and a little bruising, Vala was fine. Vala wasn't still struggling for breath.

They moved quickly, and suddenly Vala stopped. She sunk back into the shadows of the beautifully decorated hall, while Teal'c ducked down behind a corner. Daniel slid across the hall into a crevice of the décor, Mitchell backpedaled quickly, intent on getting back to the last corner they crossed and slipping in next to the tell Jaffa. The men passed without incident. Without noticing them. The only problem was, when they stepped from their hiding places, the first thing they noticed, was a distinct lack of Jack.

---…---

...---...

Thank you for all the great reviews so far, and please keep them coming, for some reason I always get inspired when I get reviews and it is a sure fire way to get the next chapter. And soon.

Koken


	7. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Authors Note: **I know that I just warned you. But I'm gonna say it again. Violence in the nature of an out of control Jack O'Neill is not pretty and it's not for the squeamish.

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 6: Revenge: Is a dish best served in the fires of Hell**

The General had heard a sound, something like shuffling that he couldn't explain and slunk slowly down the hall opposite Teal'c and Mitchell. If they were being followed, he would make sure that didn't last. He pressed his back to the wall and slunk closer to the next hallway, peering out into the dark shadowy hallway. He wasn't very well hidden but he didn't plan on hiding for long.

Jack was prepared to shoot this unsuspecting man point blank in the face. Prepared to snap his neck. Prepared to slice him open. He was not prepared for the man to see him coming. He was large, larger than Jack had first realized as the man spun, his unruly black hair whipping with the suddenness of the motion. His thick trunk like arm barreled into O'Neill's chest and sent him flying. His body skidded into the hard floor, his nose suddenly filled with the stench of flesh, blood and something rotten. His face scraped and prodded by the stiff straw and the man pined him to the floor.

And there was something else. Rage built up in his brain before he could control it. His world seemed pushed into a focused closing tunnel. His old joints and battered warriors body suddenly felt like it was twenty again. A knee jutted into his back pressing him tightly into the packed Earth and rubbing the stench into his very skin. There was a weight on Jack's brain, something he knew wasn't right, something strange that he could recognize as unnatural, but the thought was driven from his mind by the sight his vision focused on.

Two floating little rectangles of metal, indented and inscribed with writing, one hung lower then the other on a long chain of little equally sized metal orbs. His eyes sharpened, reading the small writing easily. He knew what it said. Samantha Carter. Her dog tags. Ripped from her neck, and worn like a trophy. All other thought flew from his brain. There was nothing else he wanted more then to kill this son of a bitch in the longest most painfully terrible way he could imagine.

He wrenched himself around, ignoring the pop of pain from his overextended back. He ignored everything, every twinge of pain and every ragged pinch for one singular goal. To get that man. He wrapped his thick strong fingers around the man's neck. He acted on pure living instinct as he spun and felt the man wrap around him. They wrestled. Throwing weight around as the General buried his knee into the other man's gut. Yanked the limb back and plunged it in again. It was a mess of limbs and clothes and hair, nothing graceful or powerful, but just an all out struggle.

They stumbled to their feet, but the native was a second too late. Jack's hands wrapped in the unruly thick and twisted hair and yanked down with enough force to separate flesh from bone. They man's face impacted with his own knee, sending shocks of pain through his own limb but he ignored it.

He threw down the man and grabbed his arm. Yanking and twisting at the same time in a way that his a black opts training told him to. He knew what was just enough pressure. He was rewarded with the pop of a dislocated shoulder and a ripping scream from the victim. That wasn't enough, no nearly. He pulled back and slammed a fist into the man's jaw, then again, and again. For a moment he reveled in the tactile sensation of beating his hate into the little lump of flesh. Blood poured from the man's split lip but Jack didn't give a damn. It wasn't enough. Nothing would be enough. He reeled back and grabbed the gun from the floor. He griped it hard and swung the heavy medal into the man's face and heard the desired sound finally. The crunch of his jaw. He smacked again, hearing the ragged strangled scream, muffled by the blood bubbling up into the man's mouth.

Jack stepped back and laughed. A sickening, blood curtailing cruel little laugh. He pulled back a leg and let it fly, smacking it into the man's ribs as if he were kicking for the NFL. He let his foot slam, enjoying the feeling of the man's ribs cracking under the strike. There was no way he could fight now. He lay there. Sobbing in pain, mewing little sounds coming for him. He could be pleading for his life. He could be saying he was innocent. It didn't matter because the General wasn't listening. He grabbed the man's foot with one hand and lifted, slamming his own foot onto it like it was a stick, breaking the calf into fire wood. The alien writhed on the floor in pain, wiggling and screaming.

The dark brown eyes were so filled with hate and anger that they burned into his prey like fire. He grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up close. He lifted the man up, holding him still as he stared into the other man's pleading yellow eyes. No. No mercy. "Did you show her mercy, did you show her any god damn MERCY!" Jack slammed the man's limp body back, into the hard brick wall, slamming it into the surface. He reeled back at the force of the collision and slammed his fist into the man's stomach, again and again, letting his rage pour down and into him like a punching bag. Drowning in the feeling of beating on the one thing he could imagine to blame. For just a second there is the primal thrill of pain in his hands. Feeling and smelling the man's blood on his own flesh. Reveling in the feeling of replaying every blow. Every squishing of life out of the creature.

And then a voice. A voice coursing through him with the same hate the same pure, overwhelming disgust as the pit of his stomach. "The face." Jack's head snapped up, looking to see his team, standing and watching him. None even fathoming to stop him. All looking at him with a simple sense of understanding. Watching, unblinking, and without interfering. The one who had spoke was Vala, and she continued. "He's the one that smashed her face in, collapsing her eye socket. Slammed her face into the wall and dragged it. The one…the one ripped that a clump of hair from her scalp." She stopped there. She didn't wanna tell him that one of them tried to fuck her mouth. It didn't matter anyway, cause she had stopped it.

Jack's eyes narrowed and smacked the man's face again, fist connecting in a feral delicious sense of pain shooting up his nerves. He felt the soft tissue collapsing and breaking and paying for what he did to her. He stood and kicked the man's face, prolonging the strike so he could drag the soft human flesh across unforgiving rock. Deep bloody gouges strewn themselves across the fucker's face. He reached down and yanked hard at the man's tangled mess of hair and ripped a chunk from him, letting the man strangle a whimper, which may have once been a scream. Jack stumbled back kicking his rage at the defenseless man.

He wanted a better fight. Sam could have taken him. Sam could have taken this bloody fucking piece of shit. No. He had help. But he deserved the treatment. If he had enough rank to keep the tags, he had enough rank to take the beating. And he had enough rank to die here, a slow and painful death.

Mitchell watched for a moment. The man inside the General out of control, breathing hard with blood covered hands, face splattered from the duty of beating the native in front of him. Watching him breath, and count and calm. Watched him become himself again, the rage sinking away and far across the room, feed by bloodshed and violence. Mitchell watched him reach forward and grab the small metal dog tags in his tight hands. He yanked hard, but not hard enough to remove the tag. Just enough to choke him, just enough to make him feel what Sam felt. Mitchell watched him through the one last act and pulled the tags off his head.

Jack stood, staring with such boring terrible hate that there was no way the man could survive, the general would make sure of it. He lifted the P-90. He didn't care who heard. He shot the man's knee caps. Then his feet. Then through his palms. Then glances a shot off his neck the neck. Then buried a bullet in the bowls of his stomach. Jack's dark brown eyes were so still, so cold, so unfeeling as he listened to the choking and drowning screams without remorse, without thought. All his military training went into giving the man a good amount of time left to live with his deeds. He would let him lay there, in unimaginable pain to die a terrible death. He loved Sam. He did. He knew that now more than ever. And this man almost took her from him. For that there was no punishment fitting. This would have to do. He stepped back and looked down at Vala.

The look in her eyes were unforgettable. The feeling of fulfillment. The site of revenge, of pure deserved fate. It was just as fulfilling to see the man suffer as to see the world collapse around him, just as he had done to another person. The validation in Vala's face made it all the more enjoyable. He didn't need her to say anything, he knew. This man had been the one to do it. He did all of it to his Sam. By punishing him it was enough.

The man's dark eyes caught Mitchell's and felt the wave of understanding. The knowledge that action, above all else was the only way to quell the pain inside him. Teal'c had the same look. The same understanding the same violent agreement. Only Daniel's blue eyes held the slightest flicker of regret. The slightest memory that the thing on the floor was a human being, maybe from another planet but was still a living being. It may have done horrific things, and he may have deserved them, but somehow the detriment to Jack's soul seemed a little to high a price to pay.

The general wanted nothing more than to take the woman back from Teal'c. To hold her again for just a moment. But a part of him knew that he was unclean. He knew on a deep low level what he had done, knew that it was something so inhuman, something so savage that it would almost seem wrong.

Not to Jack. To Jack this was right. It was justice. It was a terrible act; but one he would never regret. Something he would never look back on in a nightmare. If every horrible deed in his life was made so he would have the guts and the skills to punish this very man. Every nightmare, every day, hour and minute of his black ops days was worth it.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

Vala was in the lead again, she took a long hesitant step through the doorway, her gun held up in front of her, steady and cautious with the General close to her side. They were there, they found it. The rest of the team followed, stepped into a large wide open room. A Barn. A stable. But it was silent, dark and still. The same hay like substance covered the dirty ground but there was less disturbance here, a thin layer of grime and neglect coated everything equally.

Something wafted to them, the smell gutturally disgusting.

She felt her heart sink at the sight of the rows of empty stalls. Vala walked forward and examined the first stall. Open. Broken open. The horses left splintered and broken walls in their wake. Something had made them crazy, made them mad.

Jack frowned. What kind of idea was this anyways? They had guns, they were military officers. They would shoot their way out. And if they ran out of bullets he would fillet the sun of a bitches with his own damn knife. He stopped himself. He had let the rage take over once. He couldn't let it happen again.

Mitchell felt his blood boil. She knew. She knew there was no horses, and there is no way out of here, so she lead us here, probably dealing with the asses for her own god damn life. He let his hand snap out and grab the woman by her scrawny little neck. Her eyes, deep blue popped wide. She looked surprised but that didn't fool Mitchell. He heard someone saying something but he wasn't really listening, he wouldn't listen to the other people talking, wouldn't listen to their lies.

Daniel wasn't really all that aggressive by nature, but when a Cameron's strong hand squeezed on Vala's throat he reacted and he didn't think twice. He swung out and slammed the man in the stomach, arm shooting out to break the man's arm from Vala's throat.

The dark haired woman screamed and kicked at both of them, her air still blocked off as Cameron pulled away and took Daniels punches to his tightened abs in stride.

Jack heard himself ordering Cameron to let her go. Ordering him to put her down. Ordering him to let go of Daniel but when the stupid kid didn't listen he lashed out, yanking the man's arm away from the woman and getting a fist to the stomach for his trouble. He didn't fall for it. He didn't let go, he didn't give in to the rage of the punk kid trying to take his authority away. He got the team, got all his friends and slid into the position like a replacement, but he still had to follow orders. No. Jack snapped from his thoughts for a moment. Something was wrong. He knew it now. They were on edge. This wasn't natural. Something was making them this way. They were all this way.

Teal'c sat Sam down, dropping his pack and his gun leaning her against a wooden wall and running into the fray. He griped and grabbed for their flailing limbs but they showed no signs of stopping. He got a palm to the jaw, a kick to the thigh and a punch to the shoulder and suddenly struggled to push down the red blind rage and grabbed at Daniel's arms, holding them tight.

Vala struggled wide eyed to get away from them. Daniel slamming his fists into Cameron's stomach, Jack trying to push the Lt. Col. Away while Teal'c and his bear sized hands wrapped around Daniel trying to restrain him. They seemed stronger, tougher, rougher then they ever should have been. She felt breath coming short to her lungs as she watched them roll in the yellow straw beneath them slamming one another around with vigor.


	8. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 7: Escape**

So. Just imagine for a moment if you will, that your walking along, having a normal day, and then your grabbed by a bunch of fake farmers. They beat the living crap out of you and leave you for dead on a linen covered floor in a pool of your own blood. But just when you know your about to die, your friends come to save you. Then typically none of them have a plan and when one heals you she does it so fast it hurts almost as much as the breaking. Oh, don't forget the lovely part, when you come to, still about to go out of your mind with a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and undoubtedly internal bleeding, instead of trying to get you out of there, and finish healing you; they are wrestling around like a bunch of monkeys on the floor, only a few feet away from open grass and freedom on the other side.

Needless to say Samantha Carter was neither pleased nor willing to deal with the current situation. She struggled with her good arm, which perhaps good is an overstatement because her battered and bruised arm may not be broken but it surely could not be described as good by any standard. She inched her fingers to Teal'c firearm and struggled with the weight of it, but it wouldn't lift into her weak fingers. So she spun it away from them and squeezed the trigger so the gun kicked back against her leg and remained as still as she could make it. She let the business end of the barrel point toward the unoccupied part of the large room.

The loud resounding blasts broke the haze of confusion from the men in the middle of the room. They fell apart from each other like a stack of cards. Daniel panted and held up his bloody hands, wiping at his split lip in confusion. Teal'c hunched on the ground panting and struggling to regain hit wits. Jack lay on his back, chest heaving and brain struggling to remember how he go there. Cameron was curled on his side, more concerned about the possibility of a ruptured spleen then why it may be ruptured. More shockingly was that none of them moved. They didn't look around or seem even slightly concerned with where the gun shot had come from, or more like they didn't remember one.

The confused silence was pierced by a soft unnatural sound "As much…as I appreciate the enthusiasm…" Wheezed the blonde woman's terribly broken voice. "Could we focus…on the task…"

All four of the men looked up at her like there was suddenly a boulder dropped on their heads. Wide eyes with brows knit together they all looked the same. Dazed and confused. She felt her body rack with sudden pain as she tried so hard to cough but all that came out were little bubbly pops of bright red blood. Jack scrambled up to his feet and rushed toward the woman's side, the others stood up as well, shaking off what they had just done without a word, without a moment of hesitation.

"What the fucking HELL is wrong with you!?" Vala's voice was strangled and shocked, fed up and completely demanding. She wasn't gonna stand for this anymore. She wasn't gonna go tromping around with a bunch of PMSing men anymore. She pulled herself up, staring at them all. "You try to strangle me" she threw a hand at Cameron "and then you all beat on each other, for no reason. NO reason!?" She let out an exhausted sight, her body trembling with the confused frustration.

Jack looked down at the bright yellow hay beneath them, covering him and his team mates. Remembered it on the floor as his face was rubbed into it, remembered it across the entire complex. Then his eyes went to the stalls. They looked ripped apart, completely broken and torn from their hinges, not removed. The splintered wood and missing sections were made low, like the horses within had wildly ripped away there own prisons.

Vala couldn't help but stare at them like they were crazy little pieces of space dust. Her hands shook, she stepped back to lean against the wall. She was strong, but they had to have been running for hours, and before that she was much less than up to a good adventure. She looked back up at them. They looked as her as if she was the strange one, as if she didn't know what she was talking about. "Mitchell, just tried to _strangle_ me, Daniel grabbed me in the storage room. Not that the guy in the hall didn't deserve it, but Jack went psycho on that him. I'm just waiting for muscles here to snap."

Mitchell looked strange, as he remembered grabbing Vala. The image stumbling into his head like a drunk man from a bar. He remembered the anger. He did, but didn't really remember telling himself to do it. He didn't remember being in control, and that wasn't a good feeling in his gut.

Daniel felt the sudden rush of memory. He remembered grabbing her arm, hard enough to leave bruises, that he now saw developing on her forearm, as if he needed more proof. Remembered Teal'c words, remembered her yelling that he was hurting her but he didn't listen. He looked at her and saw fear. Saw the lack of recognition reflected back on himself and remembered why Teal'c had hit him across the room. Remembered why they were hurrying. He heard his gun drop to the ground but didn't really remember letting go. His fingers just didn't want to touch it anymore. He looked down at himself at the floor and at the room. The whole room and felt a little rush of anger in himself. No. He wouldn't fall for that again. He squashed it. He pushed it away. He dusted himself off vigorously, and struggled to block the smell from his brain. No. No. He knew now. He had suspected before; but now…now he knew.

Jack looked down at Sam. Her face still bruised, but not as broken. She looked tired. Very tired, but she was alive. She said it. Soft and pained, but as logical as ever. "The hay."

Daniel and Cameron both looked down at her, a little disbelief in their movements, but not in there eyes. "It…amplifies…aggressive tendencies."

"Tendencies my ass" She snorted, pulling herself back over to the woman on the ground, retrieving the healing device from her pocket.

"No." Sam whispered, breathing tight. "We have to go. We have to leave. The longer we stay…the worse it will get. Some of them eat it like a drug, making themselves stronger." She winced in pain, as if she attempted to move and couldn't force herself even the barest inch.

"She's right." Daniel felt himself say, feeling himself still a little dizzy. It didn't help that the world was blurry without his glasses and when things spun it was just worse.

Teal'c collected Sam again, her head falling against his large shoulder, eyes falling shut. She didn't have to be awake. She wouldn't stay that way. Vala followed Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel close behind with their heads down. They flooded with shame at their lack of self-control. It wasn't like them, it wasn't right. Especially that none of them seem to notice the exit, not more than a few yards away. Jack followed brining up the rear.

Deep inside himself, the General knew the chemical in the hay may have brought out his aggressive tendencies, but it didn't make him torture that man. That was him. That was Jack O'Neill craving and demanding his revenge.

...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...--- ...---...---...---...---...---

Sam felt her head swim a little as she found herself laying on something soft, someplace a little cold, but she felt warm under the soft fabric of a sleeping back. She still felt the groan of sourness deep inside her muscles. Her eyes opened a little bit to find Jack. Clean face and hands, sitting in his BDU pants and black shirt, eyes closed in what appeared to be sleep. She shifted, noticing at once only a dull healing pain in her leg and shoulder. She peeked down, noticing for the first time that her own body wasn't clothed, but it wasn't naked either. She touched her chest with her left hand, O'Neill meeting her traveling fingertips. She breathed deep and let her head lie back on the soft pillowed edge, eyes flickering up to Jack in the quiet. Here, all of here smelled like him, a calm delicious hint of him in the cold. Probably also because the large sleeping bag smelled of him, was his. She licked her lips with thirst, idly wondering where _here _was.

Her eyes caught the soft glint of Jack's canteen, the promise of water shivering through her spine with anticipation. She pried herself up with a deep groan in her throat, and edged out over the sleeping man. She was careful to leave her lower half well covered under the fabric while she leaned over the his chest. Her body was close to his, just away from touching when she realized what not a good idea this was. If he woke up. She stopped thinking, part of her praying he would wake up. Praying he would open his eyes and pull her to him tight and strong.

She grabbed the canteen quickly and glanced up at Jack's heavy eyes for just a second. Then she froze. He was awake, eyes slightly open, staring down at her. Well…not at her…a little south. She glanced down and realized the loose large BDU shirt collar hung low and loose from her bent over position. Her face suddenly rushed scarlet and her instinctively tried to pull back. She was a little off balance though, and his eyes snapped up to her face just as fast as his hands planted on her upper arms and steadied her. "Hey." He whispered, sleepy waking in his voice. "Take it easy, what are you doing up?"

Sam's face was flushed bright red, and Jack knew quite well, she had caught him staring directly down her shirt. Well…it shouldn't count, it is his shirt. He was a man damn it, and he just spent hours tugged back and forth from knowing she was going to die, to hoping she would live. And really, the chance to see the deliciously perfect swell of Samantha Carter's breasts? Who would pass that up? Well, any man who valued their life. He tore his mind away from the sight of her for a second. He had to ignore the creamy white skin and soft little freckled bits, because she was hurt and she needed something. Although she knows she should have woken him. He guided her slowly with a firm but gently caring grip back to the large bag. He looked into her sweet blue eyes, seeing the deep contrast to the blush in her cheeks.

"Water" She whispered, her voice harsh from lack of use, and more so from lack of hydration. The general reached back and pulled up the item she had gone for and gently lifted it to her lips. She drank, as he watched her bright blue eyes flutter shut, her features relax and her soft lips let a small line of droplets scurry down her chin. They tempted him, rolling down her long neck and beneath the collar of the shirt. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and kiss down the line of water, caress her skin like it did. He couldn't take loosing her. Ever. He thought if he took himself away it would be easier to take. But seeing her so broken, so near death, was more than he could handle.

He watched her slide the cap back on the canteen and wipe her mouth with the back of her arm. She gave a wince, the shoulder still tender. "We sedated you" He said, breaking the silence. "We got deep into the forest, headed for the gate. It's under heavy guard. They were waiting for us." He saw the question in her eyes and had the answer on his lips before she could ask. "We found a cave to stay in for a while. Teal'c, Daniel and Vala recovered our packs and we have enough to be okay for a day or two. Our check in time will be missed in a little under an hour, the General will dial and we'll contact him by radio. We'll get the man power we need."

Sam's brain seemed to be working on overdrive, but barely moving anywhere. Almost missed their check in. The ordeal had felt like days, not hours. She replayed the time in her head. Replayed the events in context of time and knew that hadn't really been gone that long. It only felt like an eternity. She shook her head and struggled, trying to sit up. "Carter, lay down." He said, his tone commanding. It is difficult to take the kind road when an order will set her still without hesitation. She was such a stubborn woman, beautifully stubborn. She went still but took long deep breaths. "Where is everyone?"

He hated the sound of the croak on her slender voice. He handed her the water again, and she took it gratefully. "Daniel and Vala went to get water. There is a stream we found on the way up. Teal'c and Cameron went to watch the gate. They have their radios and they are laying low." He continued, knowing she wanted to know anything that happened when she was out. "The healing thingy ran outta power, we set your arm and got it slightly healed after that. Vala said everything major was fixed." She nodded in response, then her eyes snapped up awareness setting in.

"Vala." She spoke quickly, the note of urgency and concern etched through it.

"She's alright," He whispered, pressing her gently back down with a firm hand on her chest, the other taking back the empty container. "Everyone is alright. Everyone is safe, even you." His hand lingered. Longer then it needed to. He felt her heart beating, completely real under his fingertips. Regular. Strong. Alive. He felt relief knowing she was alright, but the touch, the physical connection to her warmth and to her left meant the difference between doubting his mind, and feeling the truth.

She slid her hand up to his, confusion crossing her face as her small pale hand slipped up to his, but he didn't move. For a moment, they touched, warm skin on warm skin, an electric feeling, but soothing at the same time. There was nothing, nothing as perfect as touching. He soon realized the she wasn't really going for his hand, only a happy coincidence. Her fingertip traced the soft rectangle on the top of his palm, the same shape that lay under it. Then up and across his fingers with a delicately light touch. He shivered so slightly but he knew she felt it. Her finger tips caressing across her own skin and landing on smooth small metal orbs. Her dog tags.

Her bright blue eyes flickered up to him and for a second he was afraid. For a moment he was afraid she would see in his deep brown eyes what he had done to the man that took those from her. For a moment, he thought she might see into him, the dark part of him, and know what he did, and hate him for it. He never wanted her to see the monster. He wanted to hide it from her.

What he didn't count on, was that she always knew it was there, knew the beast well and recognized it as part of the man she had come to love. Fiercely loyal. Her eyes bored into him with a silent understanding, her whisper so soft it was like a ghost's. "Thank you."

He wanted to kiss her so bad right then. To lower himself down and kiss her with all the passion and love he felt flooding inside him, grown too strong to tether from the fear of loosing her. No. he couldn't crush it down anymore, he couldn't let it go either. It was there, forever, for him to deal with. Longing for her forever. Instead he let the wave of guilt pass over him. "No. I never should have let this happen to you." He growled, loathing, hatred in his words, directed at himself.

"Stop." She commanded, voice firm. "This wasn't your fault. I still owe you my life." She closed her eyes, knowing still what she owed Vala, and that made her shudder. For the moment however, she was safe, relatively warm and still had Jack's strong hand on her chest. She didn't mind in the slightest. She let her own come to rest over his. Sure to let him know it was welcome as she let herself slide back into sleep.

He watched her a little awe struck. She came so close to death. So close. But here she was, laying still and beautiful. Color in her face, her expression soft and surreal. She was beautiful and perfect and she was still there. Still with them. He heard the radio crackle. Teal'c and Mitchell checking in. Cameron's hushed voice whispered across the line. "No Change." As expected. Daniel and Vala were getting water, finding anything they could to eat on the hike back. So Jack didn't have to worry about getting caught with his hand on her. The intimate touch so desperately forbidden, but so terribly needed.


	9. Time to Heal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 8: Time to Heal**

Daniel slipped back toward the bank. He checked the area to make sure there were no signs of natives or danger of any kind. He stepped back into the small clearing, looking down at the soft earth. His shirt was there. Cast off over a pair of army boots. He bent down and touched the fabric softly. A little shot of fear coursed through him. "Vala?!" He called softly, his chest clenching as he whirled his gun around. Then he heard a splash, eyes trailing up to the river the saw her surface, her wet thick hair cascading down her back and floating in the water, her hands wrapped around herself and her shoulders shivering a little. She sunk down a little and peered over her shoulder. Deep blue eyes burning into him.

He understood. The need to be clean, the need to wash it all away, to make it disappear and make the images retreat from her brain. He didn't understand why she said what she said next. "Come on in." He blinked for a moment, not really sure why she invited him. Why she was naked in a river and asking him to join her. But it was too difficult to resist. Something about her voice. Something about it made him know she needed not to be alone. She needed security. She wanted him and he couldn't deny her right then.

He peeled off his back shirt and untied his boots, then his pants. He stopped there. Leaving on his deep blue boxers, which only granted him a mighty disappointed look from his audience. He smiled and shook his head at her playful grin, sliding into the cold water with a gasp. She didn't let him ease into it. She jumped up and wrapped herself around him. A whole person of nearly naked covered in water. Her lips latching onto his and pulling him into the water.

It was a shock to his system to say the least. Her mouth was on fire with hunger against him, her body hotly pushed flush against him. He found his arms wound around her for stability, feeling every warm inch of her. But the water was freezing. A shivering cold river that rushed and tumbled around them. It took a moment for him to realize they were still underwater.

It took all the strength he had to pull the woman to the surface, breaking the soft current with a splash and the kiss with a few deep air gulping breaths. He settled himself to sit while floating. Bare feet in the sandy bed of the river as he held her on his lap. Her warm strong legs wrapped around him, her delicious but squirming on his knees. She looked down at him with a wide sweet grin, something predatory, yet her eyes didn't have that. Her eyes were afraid, her eyes were just a little bit hallow, her eyes showed she wasn't so playful on the inside.

He stopped her, hands caressing her softly as they traveled up to her face. He pulled her lips back down to his, but did not relinquish control. He kissed her delicately. Softly. He kissed her with all the sadness and loss and fear he felt at seeing her so destroyed. He knew there was nothing he could do to fight the battle for her. He couldn't take away the pain inside her but he could try to help. The kiss burned in him, wanting to flame, to become more, to pull her to him and to touch every inch of her, everywhere. But that couldn't happen. He broke the kiss eventually, feeling a rush of warm air from her lips on his.

His eyes lowered, to where her long neck and shoulders meet the swell of her chest that distorted under the water. He closed his eyes. She was beautiful. She was. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't deny that he wanted to kiss her, wanted to make love to her, wanted to heal her and show her what real love was. But he couldn't do that. She was hurt. She was unstable. This is what she always did when she was hurt, trying to hide in sex, in something familiar, but he couldn't let her do that this time. He couldn't let it go that far because he could never just be one night for her. He could never let himself fall into being another one of Vala's recovery men. He wanted to. He wanted to give up all the respect he could earn to be with her. Wanted to put his heart on a silver platter and hand it to her, even knowing she would use him up and tear him apart. He would give her anything she wanted. Even if it cost him everything. His stomach suddenly twisted, his brain loosing blood flow with her husky words in is ear. "Take me."

Her hand floated down his toned chest and over his abs to his thick growing arousal. Hard despite the chill of the water. Her heat was more than the water could suppress. But it helped. He tried to focus on the cold instead of the warmth her hand could provide on the other side of the wet cotton. "No." He whispered in returned, voice much more steady then he thought he could muster.

"Please?" She asked, voice broken. She needed him. She needed him to make the memory go away. She needed to feel like a woman again and not a piece of meat. She needed him to help her. She needed him to love her. She would never say it but she needed the touch, the gentleness so much that each caress made her want more. So much more. Her deep blue pleaded with his bright eyes, asking, wishing, hoping for him to just give in and make her feel better.

Instead his eyes broke away and down. Her hand stilling on his length. "I'm sorry." He whispered, touching her arm, and feeling the pain in his chest as he saw the marks _he _had left. Lost amongst the other bruises, something he didn't remember, couldn't control. It was still him. Still his touch. He wouldn't hurt her again.

She followed his gaze. "It's alright, you couldn't help it. There is nothing hear to make it happen again." She kissed him again, hands stroking his naked torso, defining and learning each muscle. She was a little surprised he let her. "Please…I need you…"

Daniel gulped, feeling his heart pound as he tenderly began stroking her, cleaning her body every inch. "Vala…I…I'm here for you." He whispered, kissing her lips again with the light softness, eyes meeting hers again. "But your not ready for that yet." His voice was firm. He knew she wasn't mentally or physically. The wounds to fresh.

She shook her head hard and clutched at his shoulders. "Make me forget Daniel…"

His heart hurt. What could he do? He wanted to help her, wanted to make her better, wanted to make her forget, but he couldn't it wasn't in his power. He looked up at her sad broken eyes, his own body beginning to shiver from the cold of the water. "Not like that." He held her close and tight for a long slow moment. "Your safe now. I'll keep you safe now. Your okay."

His hands continued to wash away the blood and dirt from her skin, stroking her inner thighs and removing whatever was there. He glances down to watch the fresh tendrils of bright scarlet tinge through the water and wash away. His eyes returned to hers to witness the fleeting flicker of her wincing in pain. He stopped. Immediately froze and pulled away. "I'm sorry" came his rushed and hurried voice.

She shook her head and leaned against his shoulder, letting his arms wrap around her again. She cleaned herself, wincing occasionally and nuzzling his neck affectionately. "It's not your fault. I'm dirty" She whispered, she pulled away a little, all her strength gone. She wasn't a woman anymore. She was naked and wiggling over Daniel and he still refused to take her. Still refused to make love to her. She was tainted and disgusting to him, she understood … even revolted herself.

His fingertips touched her chin, gently steering it back to her eyes. "Your not dirty." He kissed her again, gently and delicate, sensual and soft. Tongue invading her mouth and pushing deep inside with a softness and sureness that held every ounce of confidence he had left. "Your beautiful, and wonderful, and deserve more than any of this." He pulled her face gently with a palm on her cheek as she tried to look away from him. "I will not hurt you, not like they did. I won't do it because I don't want to _hurt_ you, not because I don't _want_ you."

His firm grip traveled to her wrist and lead it back under the water, between his legs and let her feel his throbbing flesh. Hot and soft in the cold water. She felt a little flutter, a little better. More sexy and real, more like herself if she could make him so hard. He let out a low growl as she stroked him once and pulled her hand away, trying to regain control with a few deep breaths. "Not fair." He gasped and pulled her deep into his arms. Holding her close.

She kissed him again. Deep and gentle. Soft and sure. She knew she had him. He kissed her with so much passion, so much love, so much emotion that it made her heart skip a beat and made her shudder with excitement. This was what she needed, his attention, his touch, his understanding. Compassion. Love. She was gone, lost for this man and he was the only one who could resist her. She wondered for a moment, if in the morning, back at the SGC if he would pretend nothing ever happened. She couldn't let that happen. Couldn't let him pull away. She wanted to keep him.

There was a long heavy silence, before he lifted her up, water dripping off them. She was surprised when he didn't avert his eyes, let her stand on a grassy patch of dirt and toweled her off with his black shirt, drying her skin carefully. He looked at every little bruise, every cut, every painful twisted joint. She didn't heal any of it. She knew Sam needed it more, but it would have been easy to heal a few, but no, she saved it all. He pulled the small pack close to them and pulled out some items. He disinfected an open cut here or there. He wrapped a her swelling wrist, something she didn't even complain about and then traveled lower. He reached her waist. And glanced up. Would she let him?

Vala looked a little apprehensive at first, she was gently pulling on his large BDU shirt again, buttoning down the front and smiling down at him. "I'll show you mine. If you show me yours."

Daniel blinked and blushed bright red. He stood and gulped, then did what he had to in order to take care of her. He pulled off his still wet and clinging boxers and threw them over a tree branch to dry, then toweled himself off with the shirt and threw it over the branch as well. She smiled at his naked body. Eyes raking over him. It was a site she very very much enjoyed. His chest was tone but not overly muscular, his arms strong and tightly held from the tension of being admired. The deep v of his pelvis lead her eyes to the juncture of his thighs and she twitched a smile. He was feeling overly self conscience and the cold of standing wet in the open wind made it impossible for him to be aroused, but she didn't mind at all. He blushed hotter in the face and leaned down to grab his pants and pulled them on.

It was good to see her with a bit of humor, she was herself somewhere in there and that was comforting. Not so much that he had to get naked for her, but it was a small price to pay, and he could always claim the hay made him do it. He bent at the knees, guiding her down to a log and let her sit as she spread her legs.

Daniel schooled his face very straight and gently touched her thigh first. She would need a real doctor.


	10. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 9: Memories**

"I woke up first." Sam's voice was far away and haunting. He told her he could wait for her report. That she didn't need to talk about it. But he didn't tell her no. "A guy was grabbing me and one pulled Vala off the floor." Sam could remember looking across the hall, at her four teammates lying unconscious in their own cell, but mostly Jack, leaned against the wall, unable to help unable to move, he wouldn't even know what happened to her. He wouldn't know where she was. "They took us to the room you found me in." She breathed softly. Slowly. "I kicked the one that had me, took him down, and took his gun. I shot the one holding Vala and the electrical pulse woke her up."

…---…

"I woke up and there was a… pain" Vala remembered the shock of the gun feeling like it was ripping her apart into a million little electrical pieces. She shivered and felt Daniel's arms around her, something warm, something stable and comfortable. "they were dragging me down a hallway, but Sam shot the one holding me. She told me to run."

…---…

"She didn't. She told me she wasn't gonna leave me, but I told her she had to get help. She only left for a little while." Sam remembered snapping at the brunette, she was ordering her, she wasn't asking. She wasn't being heroic or self sacrificing. There were god knows how many people and they needed back up. She knew it wasn't the most thought out plan. But it was all they had. The sense of fear overwhelmed her when Vala didn't run. She'd yelled at her. She'd screamed for her to run. She wasn't sure if the brunette complied or ran away in fear.

…---…

"I started to run, I really did." Vala continued, leaning against Daniel's tone chest and curling her legs over his lap. "But I couldn't just leave her there. She fought them and I ran. I ran and I found the storage room, I found our stuff…I took a gun and I went back" Vala remembered standing in the storage room when she heard it. The scream. The pain filled bubbling scream of something in a person breaking. She couldn't leave Sam. That was what the old Vala did. The old Vala turned tail and ran away. Saved her own neck and didn't give a god Damn about anyone else. She couldn't leave. She grabbed a weapon only as an afterthought and raced back down the hall.

…---…

"Snapped the first one's neck, shot another and I grappled with the third. I took him down but by then there were more of them. One had a club, about the size of a bat, He broke my leg with it." She was being clinical and quick. But they weren't small men. They weren't easy to overpower and she knew now she wasted a lot of energy trying to give Vala time to escape. Time to get them help. When he broke her leg she had screamed, not even recognizing the sound of her own voice. A blasting sound of a wounded animal.

…---…

"I heard her scream. They broke her leg. I was back and I couldn't leave her." Vala sighed gently, closing her eyes and remembering the fear she felt as she ran back she shot at them, and they didn't even seemed phased, they didn't seem to care if she filled them full of lead they just kept coming. She had never been so scared, so defenseless and afraid. She seemed to have known what the rest of the day would hold. "They had a hell of a time getting us in that little room. One of them threw me against the wall and everything went black"

…---…

"They didn't ask any questions, no information about Earth or the SGC was compromised. They were interested in only primal urges. I kept fighting until there were two, and I was pretty tired, one of them…pined me to the wall." Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this. He wasn't sure if he could contain the rage he felt at the thought of anyone touching his Sam. She left out the fact that they ripped her clothes off, left out the fact the were holding her still so they could make her pay for fighting back. Left out the things they called her. Left out the parts of her they touched. That didn't matter. If she said it, then it would be so much more real.

…---…

"I woke up and they had her against a wall, her arm twisted back and up, and they seemed so much stronger now. She couldn't fight them. But there were only two, and…I couldn't." She shifted uncomfortably as the need to explain to Daniel overwhelmed her. She couldn't let him thing of her as a slut. "I've had to do things I'm not proud of, and from a very young age…too young, I've had to use my body as a tool." Daniel seemed to understand, his hands griping her tighter to him, eyes sad for her. Concerned. "Your culture, is so…different then what I knew. This would hurt Sam, more than any broken bone and I couldn't let that happen. I…stopped them, and I …seduced them, and I kept them busy." But that wasn't what could break Vala down. She knew that rough sex she could handle, she couldn't take being beaten and broken to a bloody pulp as Sam could. She had been terrified that when they were done with her they would do to her what they did to Sam, but she could protect Sam from the thing that would touch the woman, instead of just the soldier.

…---…

"I could hardly breathe, I couldn't stop her. I wish she would have run." Sam let out a long deep sigh. Remembering how she couldn't even watch, knew the act that Vala played, and saw when it wasn't in her control. Sexually skilled in ways she could never imagine, ways to distract and keep them from killing either of them. She tricked two to fight over her, she weeded them out and she kept them away from Sam. The blonde could never do that. She could never play that role so well. Hide away the disgust and the hatred for those men and let them touch her. There was no words for how close she came to winning completely. How close she came to killing the last man without him even know it. Vala was the reason they were alive. Vala was the reason she was still sane.

…---…

"One of the hit me. Hard." She touched her face, the split lip, and closed her eyes, remembering the way she flew across the room, remembered the way Sam's hand shot out and ripped the man's leg out from under him. Remembered the way they struggled. "That's the one Jack…" She gulped and took a shaky breath. "He beat her. Beat her till he thought she was dead. And so did I Daniel. So did I." a tear slipped down her face. If not for Sam, Vala would have taken all the rage, every bit of it, they wouldn't have burned themselves out beating the life out of the blonde. Sam was the reason they were alive. Sam was the reasons she was still sane.

…---…

"The women. They raped and killed them all. There are no children to…survive, and no one to make more." Her eyes were distant and hurt. "They never stood a chance, the hay doesn't work well on us, the smell of it hardly does anything…maybe if they force feed it to us…" She shook her head and shuddered. Jack's hand reached out and let his fingers touch her cheek, catching one rolling tear down her face. He wanted to break her mind away from this. It wasn't healthy to dwell, and he knew from experience that this would haunt her for many nights to come, so it didn't matter if she plunged into it now. It would never be off her chest.

"Hungry?" He asked, a small smile on his face. Forced across his thin lips.

…---…

A smiled surface slowly. Bubbling up to the edge of her expression like a surfacing submarine. Daniel pulled on his now dry shirt and tossed her his boxers, which she quickly pulled up her thin hips. "Starving."

They walked together, back toward the cave, careful to make sure they weren't followed. Careful to cover there tracks. And they were almost there. They really were. When Daniel stumbled a little. He stood back up a smile across his face. "Just stepped wrong, that's all."

But that wasn't all, as soon as the archeologist let go of Vala's arm she felt her heart flutter as she watched him teeter, and fall. She might have laughed at him any other time, him lying flat on his face like that. But this wasn't the time to laugh. She could do that later when he wasn't lying on the forest floor unconscious.


	11. Withdrawal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 10: Withdrawal**

Sam woke to the crackle of Jack's radio, and Vala's voice, bellowing from it. She was yelling, her voice etched in panic but she couldn't understand what she was saying through the haze of sleep. She bolted upright in the sleeping bag, feeling a shot of unwelcome pain jut through her. Something was wrong. Where did Jack go? He didn't go anywhere. He was right there. Laying on the floor of the cave. And not moving. Sam's eyes went wide at the sight of him laying there motionless. She fought back the sick feeling it bubbled inside her and grabbed the radio with a firm hand and forced herself to his side. She pressed the button with a shaky finger.

"Vala? Report." Sam let her voice fall back into the pattern. The Lt. Col. needed to handle this situation. Not the woman who loved that man on the floor.

The panicked voice came back, calmer but still not under control. "Daniel fell down, just collapsed and fell down."

"Where are you." She didn't question; she demanded. Knowing both Mitchell and Teal'c would be able to hear them she wondered why they had not responded to Vala's scared voice? Did they have their radios off? She glanced at the still General touching his face firmly. He wasn't warm anymore. He was burning up. Hot and covered in a layer of sweat. He was still but he wasn't peaceful. His breath came in shuddery gasps. She knew in her gut. Her mind worked quickly, connecting together the most likely of situation. They were under the influence of the drug, and because of that. They were going through withdrawal. They had been away from that stuff for so long they were suffering for it.

Vala's voice came out of the speaker again, but Sam wasn't completely listening, just absorbing the information around her as fast as she could. She felt relief course through her as she heard Mitchell's voice. Firm without any ill effect coming through the speaker. "We'll be right there."

"No." She barked, directly into the microphone before she had a second to think. She could see the expressions on their faces even if they weren't there. "Is there a hay field near you Col."

There wasn't an immediate answer and Carter snapped the question again. This wasn't a game she needed to know. "Yeah, it pretty far away though, we haven't had any problems yet."

"Stay there." She ordered firmly. "Jackson and the General aren't hurt. Their sick. If it is contagious you need to stay away, but more likely they have remained away from the field and away from the chemical in the hay. They are likely experiencing withdrawal, and if you leave the area, you'll experience it too." She knew that there was a delicate balance to maintain. If they stayed too long, there would be two uncontrollable men without backup, and if they left, they could end up incapacitated just as easily as Daniel and Jack. "I'll help Vala." She added, voice firm and sure. She stood, and turned to the front of the cave. She was shoeless and pantless but this wasn't the time to be concerned with that. She was more worried about the idea of leaving Jack alone and unprotected.

She had to get over it. She was going to need Vala's help, and Jack wasn't the only one in danger. She raced toward out the cave mouth and darted into the forest, she knew they were close.

They pulled Daniel's weight up between them and dragged him back into the safe haven of the cave. Setting him down on another sleeping bag, Sam touched his skin slowly. Her brain working hard as she noticed, he wasn't as hot. It didn't make any sense. . . He had been more effected by the drug then Jack. He had been less in control, yet he didn't seem nearly as sick. Why? She looked up at Vala, heart racing. "He isn't as hot as Jack. What did you do?"

Vala looked down, eyes searching for the answer in Daniel's slack face but there were none there. She only felt her heart hurt when she looked down at him. Then her eyes popped wide, eyes bright with the sudden realization "We went swimming in the river." She blurted out, and hardly had time to process before Sam's hands snatched up one of the canisters of water, screwed off the lid and splashed the harshly cold water all over Jack's face and chest.

Jack took a sharp intake of breath, sucking in air and getting lots of cold water mixed in with the fresh air. He sputtered and shivered as the world seem to crush in on him. It was freezing. Since when was he lounging naked in the Antarctic? It took his mind a second to catch up as he opened his eyes and looked up at Sam. Her face was worried. Really worried, and she couldn't hide it. He blinked hard and tried to move. But in that moment his body was far more worn then he had ever remembered it being before. He remembered sitting back and feeling a chill course over him. He looked down at him, he was so cold he was shivering, his shirt was soaking wet and clinging to his body, sucking away the heat like a leech on a wound. His brow furrowed as he looked up at the worrying woman.

"You have a fever." She said, voice strong, steady and calm. "We need to bring it down." She stopped her mouth there. She wouldn't want to accidentally say her fears out loud. She was absolutely terrified that there was no way for her to tell how hot he was. His face was deeply flushed and his breath came ragged. Could his fever be high enough to cause a seizer? Could his fever be high enough to make him boil from the inside out? They hadn't seen anyone outside the village and they hadn't heard any rumors of this planet. It was a very real possibility that there was no way to leave. That this withdrawal could be lethal.

She looked over at Daniel. He was slightly flushed but he was asleep. He looked peaceful, almost serine. He was warm, but not nearly as boiling hot as Jack was. She looked down into the man's deep brown eyes. He didn't quite look at her, but past her, into the edges of the dark cave wall. "Jack" She spoke with a firm and demanding tone. She chased away all the fear and said his name without thinking of saying anything more formal.

His eyes snapped to her. Hearing his name off her lips somehow felt like a pin dropping onto the surface of a pond. The surface tension enough to make the pin bounce on the water, but still sending it coiling and rippling through his mind and striking him as odd but familiar; lovely even. He opened his mouth to talk but ended up pulling in uneven breaths of air. He was so cold.

Sam took another canteen and poured it slowly over him. She cupped her hand and poured the cool liquid into her palm. She stroked his hair slowly, cooling his head with a tender touch. His eyes slowly closed again. But it was better that way. He couldn't fight this like mind control, his body had somehow become dependant in only hours, something so powerful would likely be extremely uncomfortable.

Vala was suddenly next to them. "How is he?" She asked, a soft whisper. Sam didn't look up. She repeated her motions, petting the man's face as he became unresponsive.

"He's still hot. I think he's cooling down, but it is difficult to tell." Sam brushed her hand down the man's bare arm, the warm flesh not kept as cool by any soaked fabric. "Daniel?"

Vala peeked back. "He's alright I think. Getting a little warmer though."

Sam nodded and handed her the half full canteen "We need to get him cooler." Vala took the container wordlessly. Looking at Sam as she watched Daniel. There was fear there. Fear for both of them, fear for her brothers in arms and fear for the men she knew and loved. Vala felt the slightest pang of jealousy. Sam knew Daniel better and far longer then Vala could ever hope to. The dark haired woman looked down at the General, the man who Daniel had such an obvious friendship. For a moment felt like an outsider again, Jack wasn't someone she knew very well, but knew him well enough sense his position in the team and the power he had there. How could this day get any worse? How could this trip be any more frustrating and terrible? She knew how it could. But Sam wouldn't let either of these men go without a fight.

Sam pulled herself away from Jack and placed her hand on Daniel's neck, three fingers pressing into his pulse point. His heart beat thumped regular, but fast, his skin warm under her touch. "We should keep him cool." She murmured, more thinking allowed then ordering Vala to take any action. She took the half empty container from the woman's limp hands and pulled off the top. She covered the opening with her fingers to lessen the flow and let the water sprinkle over Daniel's skin and dampen his shirt like thick rain.

When the water was gone Vala looked down at the two men, she glanced up at Sam's light blue gaze. They held there for a moment, the blonde's superior stare holding the brunette in her place. She shouldn't go alone. They also couldn't leave two feverish, unconscious men alone in the cave unprotected.

Vala knew that she didn't want to be alone under any circumstances but this wasn't anything she could control. She took one of the native's silent weapons from their pile of things and wordlessly left the cave for the river.

When Vala left, Sam felt like some of her energy left with her. She was alone. Two of her friends on the floor with hardly anything she could do for them. Fighting the fever wasn't going to make them better, it was only going to keep them from brain damage. She couldn't cure them. She couldn't save the world. Her PhD did her no good here. She felt the weakness setting in. The lack of sleep over the last day. The constant running. The fighting for her life still left in the trauma of her tired muscles. She was devoid of energy, of life. She sunk down and took a moment to breathe. Eyes closed. What was she supposed to do? She knew that Teal'c might be okay, but Cameron would defiantly go through the same thing when they went through the gate. At least he would have doctors. At least he would be better off. The woman sunk lower against the wall. She fought the tired tears. The pain the bubbled up in her head and told her she needed to lie down. She was the only one there to take care of them. She couldn't let them down after they risked everything to bring her back from the brink of death. Her body hurt. Her mind was tired. It didn't matter. She picked up the last canteen and sunk down next to Jack.

…---…

Vala hated running but she seemed to do so very much of it on this damn planet. She ran to the river, despite the loose barrowed boots on her feet she managed to keep her balance for a surprisingly large amount of the trip down to the river. She filled the canteens with the cold rush of water and ran back to the cave. She didn't want to be out alone. She didn't want to be trusted with getting the water back to Sam fast enough. But it didn't matter. She ran as hard as she could, pushing back her fatigue and letting the tree branches whip her across the face as she ran. Her feet ached by the time she was halfway back but she couldn't stop.

Vala returned with water to find Sam leaning against the wall eyes shuddered very close to closed, her focus shifting from one man to the other. The brunette approached breathless and sank next to her with a renewed sense of calm. They were okay. She could see Daniel breathing, he was alive, that should be enough. It calmed the panic at least a little, pushing it deep down in her gut to fester there. "How are they…?" She asked breathlessly. She checked her watch, idly wondering how long she had been gone. An hour. It had taken over an hour to run down to the river for two little canteens full of water.

Sam made a little smile and gently offered the breathless Vala one of the canteens. "It's okay. Their fever has broken. But we have a little problem."

"What's that?" Vala asked. Breath still a little straining, her heart sinking.

"We have to dry them off before they get hyperthermia." Sam said with a quirk of a smile. She didn't want Vala's run to be unnecessary, but it really was better that way.

Vala just laughed, a deep full laugh that echoed her appreciation for the irony of her situation.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

Sam felt a little dirty, enjoying the sensation of peeling the wet clothes of Jack's body. He wasn't completely awake but he wasn't completely unconscious either. It seemed like sleepiness. A soft smile etched over his thin lips as the blonde's hands stroked him dry. Then she moved to his pants and damp boxers. She avoided her eyes at first. She didn't really think she should be sneaking a peak at his anatomy while he was in this state. Then she remembered him looking down her shirt and even with a blush across her face she glanced up anyways. He seemed perfectly shaped and sculpted, natural and beautiful as he lay, slightly flushed from head to toe, his naked body littered with the scars from years of military service. She let her eyes slip up across his tone abdomen and weave there way over the sparse hair of his chest, wondering for a moment what it would feel like between her fingers. She stopped herself suddenly, before she went to far, she had to remember she wasn't wearing any pants. She slid him into the soft fabric and realized she was just blushing even more. If she felt dirty before she felt worse now. She was achy and tired, and couldn't even think of leaving her bed for the next week and the only image she could conjure was him in bed with her.

God was he beautiful. How was she even expected to breathe with him naked like this? Sam gently maneuvered him but found herself getting flushed from the simple proximity of his body and pulled the blanket tightly around him. His finely sculpted muscles took made her mind spin and the gentle warmth of his skin sent a tingle down her spine that easily settled between her legs. No. This wasn't fair to admire him like this. And it certainly wasn't fair for him to be so gorgeous when he was feverish.

Sam was zipping Jack in when she looked up. Vala had her hand on Daniel's face, it looked like she was feeling for his temperature, but before long, her hand traveled down in a soft caress. An intimate touch that she didn't know was being witnessed. Sam averted her eyes and avoided the same contact with Jack. She just gently touched his cheek with the back of her hand. She remembered why it was inappropriate. She remembered why it was wrong. She was struggling to care.

Both women leaned back against the cave wall. Waiting. They didn't really know for what. Evening was approaching and there was still no contact from the SGC. There had to be a reason. There had to be a reasonable explanation why they haven't attempted to make contact. She didn't want to think that the reason was because they had tried and failed. That wasn't a good option. That wasn't an acceptable option.

The silence stretched and encroached on them. Sam finally broke it. "Thank you."

Vala's light eyes flickered to Sam, she looked tired. Very tired, as if staying awake was almost too difficult. "For what…I almost got you killed…"

"No." Sam said firmly. "I'll have more nightmares about what would have happened if you had run, then what happened actually happened to me back there." One look let Sam know the brunette felt the same way. Maybe Sam didn't really know how close to death she was. Or maybe she did know and it was just something she has accepted as part of the job from the begining. The soldier would take the beating. The soldier could be pounded on and torn apart and could pick herself up again. A soldier was trained to fight, trained to do what was necessary. But the woman in her was terrified of being broken. She left the woman at home. She had to. She had to leave that part of her far away from the General, far away from the damage of violence and death. "You know. You have this way. This way of worming your way from being annoying to being invaluable."

"Thanks!" She quipped knocking her shoulder against the taller blonde with a smile.

Sam's next words were darker, stronger, more a warning or order than a request. "Don't hurt him."

"What?" Vala responded, a little choke to her voice. A little surprised by the bluntness of Sam's statement, but when she turned to look at her, she could see why. Those eyes were tired. So tired that she didn't have the energy to beat around the bush for a while. The was serious.

"Daniel is an all of nothing kind of guy. You give him all. Or you give him nothing. He had plenty of woman chasing after him. I don't blame them. But if you can't love him. If you can't give it all to him. Then break his heart now before you shatter it into a million little pieces." There was a look in her eyes. The look that said everything she needed to know. If she hurt Daniel, she'd probably have Jack, Teal'c and Sam to answer to.

But Vala wasn't one to cave at threats, Vala wasn't one to back down or back pedal. In for a penny; in for a pound. "I wouldn't dream of it, I mean what could be worse for either of us than stringing him along for ten years, knowing he won't move on, but being too stubborn to sacrifice what I want, for what we need. And let there be no mistake Sam, he is what I need."

Sam lifted an eyebrow down at the other woman. Oh, she weaseled her way in where she didn't belong. Yet somehow, the agreement there. She loved him, Sam could tell because she knew the pain of that emotion all too well. Knew that feeling, that longing and that promise, that she couldn't bare to keep. Somehow Sam knew that the reasons where silly now. Gone. "Especially if it's about rules." The blonde returned with a smirk. "That would just be a shame, to waste that much time. Screw the regs."

Vala cracked a smile. "That's right. Screw um with a hammer!"

Sam couldn't correct the woman's mistake, she just laughed, she had to. She needed to. There was too much tension. And too much pain in her body to let her just sit there and calmly explain that a hammer drove nails and a screwdriver turned screws. No. This was a time to laugh like a bloody fool.

The sound of merriment was interrupted by a singular wonderful sound. The crackle of a radio. "SG-1, This is Stargate Command. Do you read. SG-1 This is Stargate Command. Do you read."


	12. Home Again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 11: Home Again**

Sam stared at the sleeping General from where she sat on the infirmary bed. He never liked the base medical center. He never seemed to like anything to do with doctors. But even for the time he was awake he didn't argue. Dr. Lam said she had given him a sedative to sleep off the rest of the withdrawal effects, although they would be minimal and carefully observed, she didn't want to take any chances. One would think without any ability to monitor the General, Sam would feel more helpless, but instead she was a little relieved. She knew the man's life was in good hands and that he would be safe. She needed to know that.

She looked over at Teal'c and Cameron, laying in their beds, claiming to be fine. Dr. Lam was still analyzing the sample of the chemicals and would find a way to minimize the other two men's symptoms over time. Slowly decreasing their dependency and therefore lessoning the severity of their dependence. Vala was in another area of the infirmary. When Sam asked, Lam responded that they didn't have any available beds in the main room when they were brought in. Although that was the truth, she also knew that Vala was chosen for different quarters for a reason. Something as personal as Vala's examination should hold more privacy that can be provided with a little paper curtain.

The blonde peered over her shoulder at the sleeping archeologist, just as peaceful as the General. She let her eyes wander behind him and around the room. She found a sense of home and security in the plane grey walls. The clean recycled air that was always just slightly stale filled her lungs with the smell of home. The lighting, though artificial felt like the most natural thing to her. The day seemed normal again. Her life seemed normal again. Checking in at the infirmary for the average battery of tests before debriefing and heading home. Home. Oh god. She realized in that moment that she could take a shower. A hot long shower and curl up in her soft sheets in her own bed and fall asleep. She was home. She was safe. She was gonna be okay. The enormity of her last few days melted off her shoulders, letting her feel the relief of home at last.

She opened her eyes again and looked down at her hands. She focused on a deep set of bruises around her wrist. She touched them with her other hand, delicate and slow, the memory of where they came from fluttering behind her eyes and reminding her that coming home still had a price to pay. She felt a stare at her own hand. One added to her's and she looked up.

Dark brown meeting bright blue for a moment. Teal'c was sitting up in his hospital bed, still dressed in his BDU's because he refused to wear the gowns. The words in the look was all she needed. He was telling her he was there for her. If she needed him. They were friends for so long she would jump in front of a speeding bus for that man. They didn't need to fill the air with apologies or awkwardness, just that moment. He waited for a motion, something to make sure she understood, his gaze never backing down. She gave him a soft smile of thanks, letting the light reach her eyes in earnest. He nodded, in that slow regal manner that was all his own. A simple gesture to let her know he was there if she needed him. That was the way they worked, and that made it okay.

Cameron however, was a bit newer at the game. He slid himself off his bed and traversed the bustle of the walkway between the beds to reach Sam's side. He let his weight settle on the bed next to her, feet dangling over the edge as they looked out over the rest of the infirmaries patents. Unlike Teal'c he had to say the words. "I'm sorry Sam."

"It wasn't your fault." She dismissed easily.

"I am the leader of SG-1, I was there to protect the General and my team. We walked right into it. . ." He didn't know what else to say. Guilt pushing him to say something, anything, to let her blame him for all of it if she had to. Let him hate her, let her hate something and focus the energy somewhere.

"No." She repeated. She wasn't like a raging manic, who placed revenge in whatever she could. She was logical and insistently so. "None of this was your fault and none of it could have been prevented Cam. Your not to blame."

"I don't…" He started but she wouldn't let him finish.

"You lost control." She finished. She knowingly staring into his eyes. She had been taken over, influenced, completely possessed, and occasionally swayed by aliens over her years of experience. "It happens to the best of us. But it wasn't your fault. A chemical in your body created an imbalance that pushed you to violence. You attacked Vala, you said things you didn't mean to say and you regret it. But it wasn't you."

He quirked one eyebrow and chucked after the long silence. "Good, glad I could comfort you."

"Yes," She smiled wide with mirth. Mitchell was slowly becoming more and more integral in the team, becoming as familiar as one another, and although Sam wasn't sure she would jump in front of a bus for him yet. A Pinto for sure. Her voice dripped sarcasm as she spoke, her smile still reaching her eyes. "I don't know what I would to without you."

…---…

Daniel knocked lightly on the open doorframe to Vala's room. Peering in cautiously around the corner as he did so. She hadn't spent long in the infirmary, ironically releasing both women from captivity far sooner then the men. She was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the bed, her long black hair spilling out over the mattress in a naturally artful spread. He wondered sometimes if he placed her hair that way, or if a crew of elves did it when he wasn't looking. After getting no response he slid into the room, moving slowly but without masking his the sound of his footfalls. "Vala?"

Her head turned, soft blue eyes meeting his with a sadness he wasn't used to seeing. Her face contorted in a smile as she saw him, one that didn't begin to taint the deepness of her eyes. She pulled herself onto the bed, and that was when he noticed she wasn't wearing her BDU's, but a soft blue dress. The light flowing material clung to the curves of her body and softly caressed her skin. It was tied to her waist with a soft white sash and cut slightly lower then a modest woman would wear. The skirt slipped across her upper thighs as she lowered herself down.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked a little unsure if that was something he should even know. He was hesitant. Yes, she had kissed him, touched him, and confided in him. She had been cuddly and downright nice when they were alone. She had wanted a physical comfort, and part of Daniel knew that it might have just been that moment. Might have just been that weakness. The feel of her naked against his chest still burned in his skin and the smell of her still poured through every memory. The silken feel of her hair was the softest sensation he could remember to date and her taste was far sweeter then he had remembered from the day she stole a kiss on the Prometheus. That however, didn't mean a thing. That didn't give him any right to touch her now. He would give her the out, the opportunity to run away and to take back what she asked for. He wouldn't pressure her or try and take what wasn't his. She was beautiful and sexy; but messed up and strange all the same. He knew he was head over heals and if she put him at arms length again. He would follower her lead. It was that simple he told himself. He would back away.

"No" She shook her head, sliding back on the bed. She watched him stick his hands in his pockets nervously. She felt a little silly, sitting there wishing for a man to hold her. A man to touch her. She didn't need anyone. She defiantly didn't need Daniel. Somehow in her own thoughts she had gotten lost, and didn't really know how to answer the archeologist.

Vala's soft blue eyes flickered down. She slid her hands down the soft fabric of her dress nervously and let her body turn to face the wall. She focused on it, staring into it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She slid her hand to the empty space beside her and taped the fabric of the bedspread beside her. Glad when he took the invitation, sitting slowly next to her, his shoulders slightly stiff, not sure what he should do. She took a deep breath not sure why she felt compelled to answer Daniel's questions. "I'm not going anywhere." Her hands played with the light fabric in her lap, moving and twisting it between here fingers as she was lost in thought. "I just, thought dressing up would make me feel better."

"Why is that?" He asked, voice gentle and caring. Willing her to know how very much he wanted to make her feel better. Willing her to know how much he cared. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, make her feel better and protect her from anything and everything that could be thrown at her.

"I keep going back there. And farther. To places I never want to be reminded of again." She closed her eyes tight, trying hard to block out her memories and her emotions even as she tried to explain them in the smallest way, to someone she trusted, to someone she loved. "I hate feeling helpless. I hate being that… thing curled up on the floor begging for mercy that no one will grant." She failed, as images and memory so flesh it felt like a wound in her flesh flashed across the back of her eyes.

Watching the savage men beat Sam for the pure pleasure of expelling their build up rage; a treatment she never deserved.

Begging for a father's attention.

Screaming for mercy as her witch of a stepmother slapped her with a cast iron skillet for not cleaning it right.

Feeling utterly helpless as her first boyfriend pinned her young lanky body to the dusky attic floor.

Feeling her own people beat her for the pure pleasure of expelling their built up rage; a treatment she never deserved.

Daniel didn't realize his mistake as he reached out to touch her shoulder gently. Daniel didn't anticipate her movement as she jumped from her seat and turn to him with a sudden moment, and for a moment, he thought he had never seen her eyes like that before. But he was wrong. He remembered her face outside the cell, remembered her blood stained lips and her panic filled irises, anger boiling in her muscles. Those three small words hit him again, as if they flew off her lips flesh and blinding, her tense shoulders and her sharp focus the same as it had once been. She didn't even have to speak them this time, her eyes slapped the rejection against him without a second of thought or time to take it back. A lump jumped into his throat, like a punch so deep in the gut he thought he might pass out. He told himself that if she acted like nothing happened he would do the same, but this was a little harder to swallow.

He wondered how she could see him so differently so quickly but he choose to push that down in his gut. For a moment he wondered what course of action was he supposed to take with her. Should he be aggressive? Should he push and pursue her no matter how far she ran to show how much he cared? Should he throw in the towel and leave the matter, walk away and let her settle till she came to him?

Daniel didn't know it but Vala could see every ounce of hurt and rejection in his eyes. She could see his pain so clear on his face at her harsh look. She didn't say anything, but she knew he had heard her loud and clear. She immediately regretted it. She watched him steel himself. His expression hardening as he closed down his heart and stood gracefully. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and straightened his shoulders and she could see him trying to rearrange himself, undoubtedly feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

She felt a sudden emptiness that those arms weren't holding her, that they weren't wrapped around her comforting her. But that was her fault. He had just tried and she jumped away and told him no so loud he didn't have to hear it with his ears. This was it. This was over. She blew it and he was going to walk away and never come back. He knew now how messed up she was, he wouldn't want her now.

But he just stood there, not moving. She wished he'd do something, back down, or step forward. Something. He didn't, he stood there, waiting, patiently. Finally he did do something, He stepped forward, soft fingers leading up to caress her cheek, but when he spoke the words were firm a true without waver or the impression he said them just to appease her. "You are in no way weak. You are in no way helpless. And you are not alone. Not anymore. You will never be alone."

There was a silence as her eyes stayed down on his chest, her cheek slightly pushed in and toward his loving touch. Eventually she slid closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself into his chest. His heart fluttered as she began to move, his arms immediately falling around her shoulders and pulling her smaller frame to his. He held her high and close, lowering himself a little to place a delicate kiss on the top of her head. A smile softly spreading over her face. It begged at the corners of her eyes, just barely breaching the sadness there.

She knew that she should probably say it. That she should probably tell him. But she wasn't used to those words yet. She was more used to the action. So she kissed him. He didn't pull back but he didn't push forward, letting her take from him what she needed. Still lying to himself, pretending he was in control and could walk away.

He did not expect however for her to give quite so much. She kissed with a stunning tenderness, lips like the soft caress of the breeze. Her tongue slipping into his mouth and exploring with very little pressure yet a blazing heat. He knew from the kiss, from the way her fingertips tightened in around the loose fabric of his shirt the way she pulled her body flush to his. It was sensual and delicious, but not the raunchy sexual declaration for his services. The dark haired woman broke away, searching the man's bright blue eyes for something she could cling to. "Stay."

"Of course." He whispered as he let her guide him down to the mattress, her soft head curling under his chin and her tender hand finding a home on his chest. His hand began running slow and rhythmic circles on her back, lulling her into the sleep he knew her body would be craving.

Vala smiled softly, sadness and tension finally falling from her muscles. It was her Daniel, in her bed, with her in his arms. She couldn't even admit to herself how much it made her heart warm, and how much it scared her because of the commitment this simple act entailed.

…---…---

Just home. Laying in her own bed, eyes closed and body limp Sam didn't know that she had her hand on her chest, missing the warmth of a different hand that should be there. Her eyes snapped open, woken from sleep by something her brain didn't register but her body did. She was safe, she knew that in her head. She was never going to feel the pain of that planet on her skin again. But her flesh still tingled in memory and her muscles still ached. But that wasn't the part that hurt the most. No. The part that hurt was the loneliness. Laying there, by herself, wallowing in the nightmare that was what happened in the room. There was nothing to do but remember every drop of blood, and every bead of sweat. It haunted her waking moments, and it haunted her sleeping ones, but only when she was alone, which made getting sent home by Dr. Lam almost intolerable.

Samantha Carter wanted to work. Needed to. Needed the distraction from her own mind. Instead she pulled herself up and wandered to the kitchen. It was somewhere in the middle of the day, and she couldn't get the image of the room out of her head. The feel of a harsh powerful hand grabbing at her, twisting her until she broke, There was something, something so gut wrenching about it, and it wouldn't go away. Like an animal chewing off a limb in a bear trap she remembered her shoulder popping out of place. She shivered leaned against the kitchen counter for support.

She wasn't paying attention, she was too lost in thought to hear the knock at the door. The several knocks at the door. So when the door opened, she didn't hear that either. The sound of muffled footprints on carpet was nothing, but she did hear the voice, right behind her, as sudden as if the sky opened up and electrocuted her. Every hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end, and every bit of her was suddenly tense. She yelped in surprise and a little fear as she reeled around eyes wide and suddenly whatever was on the counter was in her hand.

Jack lifted up his arms, a little twitch of a smile across his mouth. "You gonna whisk me Carter?"

She look down wide eyed to notice the weapon she was brandishing was none other then a kitchen mixing tool. She sighed with a little laugh and dropped it, feeling a blush creep across her face. "You scared me that's all."

"And you thought a whisk was your best line of defense?" He added, that smirk still firmly set on his handsome features. It was a bit obvious she wasn't in the mood for playing around. Her shoulders were tense, and her body rigid, even after seeing that her would be attacker was a friend. She was leaning against the counter, her eyes red from lack of sleep. It was understandable if she wasn't sleeping well. She would probably be to stubborn to admit it though. "You know why I'm here don't you?"

She sighed and turned sharply on her heals. She intended on glaring at the General, but he made it so difficult when he wore civilian clothes. His loose fitting kakis and plane shirt seemed to be expertly tailored to look rumpled and yet follow the curve of his body in a tantalizing was. His old leather jacket smelled of him in such a familiar way that Sam felt herself drawn to burying her nose in it and holding him close till she felt sane again. Her heart ached to pull him close and smell the masculine, earthy scent of him, slide her nose against his slightly stubbly cheek and plant her lips on his. She wanted so badly just to give in. She didn't care about any of it anymore. She didn't care if she left her job, she didn't care if she was dishonorably discharged. Her father may turn over in his grave but at least he could see his daughter happy. Wait? What was she doing again. Oh yes, she was glaring.

Why was she glaring? Jack didn't know but it made the image all the more complete. Samantha Carter, freshly rolled out of bed with her short blonde hair askew and her face clean of anything she normally used to hide her natural beauty. Her long neck lead his eyes to the low cut of her soft cotton tank top that she didn't bother to tuck into her fitted jeans. Part of him wished she would turn around again so he could watch her walk away. He wondered if he had the power to make those jeans into her uniform? Wished he had the power, and then realized Sam was talking so he should probably be listening. You know. Probably.

"Yeah, I know why your hear. Because General Landry wants you to convince me to quit." She said, a quip of anger in her tone and exasperation on her face. She was feeling rather antsy after puttering around her house like a caged hyena.

"No." He answered flatly.

"No?" She asked, eyebrow peeking up.

"Nope." He repeated. "But it doesn't matter, you won't quit anyways." His tone was nonchalant which she didn't even notice made Sam even more agitated. She just looked at him with an expression he simply didn't understand. She was shocked, angry, frustrated, and loving, pushed so close together he could hardly recognize any of them.

She was shocked he knew. She was shocked he didn't seem to care. She was angry he didn't seem to care. She was frustrated he didn't seem to care. She was frustrated he was making light of the biggest choice she thought she'd never make. And she was so in love with him because it was exactly what Jack O'Neill would do. Then she was hit by a wave of disappointment. She took the first step. She made herself available to him. Was he going to do nothing? Absolutely nothing? Just stand there with his drop dead gorgeous brown eyes and suave smile and tell her to go back to her job. He didn't want the shot? God was that infuriating. Fucking exasperating.

He liked to watch her squirm a little bit. Liked to wait for his words to set in, just to make her a we bit angry, because he liked to push her buttons, and he'd love to push them all. He didn't elaborate quite yet, just crossed the gap between them until his warm breath washed over the woman's soft face. Air mingling together and slipping in and out of one another.

"Cause I'm not your superior officer," His voice was low and rumbled from his throat and through her with a bone deep resonance. It seemed to make her skin tingle and shiver at the same time. "Not directly at least, and there is nothing against what I am going to do to you, even while your still employed by the United States Air Force." He watched her eyes widen in surprise and her body back up a little but, but she soon found the kitchen counter right up against the swell of her back side and there was no where for her pretty ass to go.


	13. Fixing Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, I don't own Stargate, I don't own my house, I don't own my car, I don't own my pants. Where…are my pants? Where…is my car…? Oh shit..not again…VALA!!

**Warning: Dark fic: **Rape, Implied Rape, Torture, Violence and Sexual Content…I repeat _graphic _Sexual Content. There will be scenes and they will probably be graphic. Lemons and Limes are my kind of fruit, and if you ain't cool with that turn around now. Now on a different note, there is a little splash of torture, and a little dash of action, lot of blood, and a little gore zested on top for garnish. Read at your own risk

**Aggressive Tendencies**

**Chapter 12: Fixing Nightmares**

Sam's brain was suddenly spinning inside her head. What he was going to do to her? What was he going to do to her? Her pain and terror filled mind might have thought of something horrific if anyone else had said it. But this was General Jack O'Neill, this was a man that could only elect one kind of response with those words and that deep growl. He must know exactly what he had done to her because that grin was plastered across his handsome face. She was only glad he wasn't able to feel the warm tingling heat that shot like a lightening bolt between her legs and made her feel her own moisture gathering. But she swore he could smell her.

She felt a little panic surface in her mind, struggling to comprehend him. He had such a predatory look in his eyes, that made her want to back up farther, but the kitchen cabinet was firmly set in her way. He looked like he could eat her whole and she wasn't sure if she was so adverse to the idea. Something about the way his physical presence towered over her also made her want to do whatever he said, no matter what it was. Then she felt a little flare of anger rise. Yeah, she had quit; to pursue their relationship, but he didn't know that. He also didn't know she wanted him worse than a kid on Christmas eve. That was Jack though, cocky and full of himself sometimes, overbearing and overconfident.

Suddenly however, Carter's mind was a blank slate as the stronger tall man pressed his hips to hers, pinning her to the edge of the solid surface and one wide palm squarely on her back, yanking her into him. His free hand slipped into her hair and caressed the softness there as his mouth claimed hers without resistance. Her mind couldn't think about how pompous he was to assume that she wouldn't quit, couldn't think about how incredibly forward it was to show up and just kiss her. She wasn't thinking about anything other then his lips and his tongue invading her.

His lips were hot and passionate pushing against her with an intensity that made a chill run down her arms. His hands clutched her to him and his tongue invaded her searing mouth with a force so sure and hard that it made her want to scream into his mouth. She let her arms wrap around him as she felt him hold her firm against his hard body. She thought for a moment he might swallow her whole as her air slowly leaked from her lungs and she still struggled not to give up the kiss that warmed her very core. Her body struggled to move against him, but it was pinned against the counter. She wasn't sure if she was trying to wiggle toward him or trying to wiggle away but either way there was very little room for her to gain any satisfaction.

Jack couldn't believe he had waited so long to do this, he had talked to her on the phone, kept in contact for two years after leaving the SGC and told himself that she needed space, for her career, for what she wanted from life. He told himself she could do better, that if he really loved her, he wouldn't push. Not after seeing her broken and dead. Every time he closed his eyes he relived the nightmare of walking into that room and finding her dieing. He felt his heart clench and he kissed her harder, feeling her lips warm and soft and giving, but most of all he needed the reminder that she was there. The tender lips moved with him, her tongue dancing and wiggling in a seductive dance with his own in a way that let him know she was alive. She was alive and she tasted like honey and sweetness on his tongue. He didn't care anymore, he didn't want to wait, he wanted to grab her and hold her and make her his, and he knew she quit her job to be with him. He just knew. She didn't have to, but she did, because that was her twisted way of how things were supposed to be. He wouldn't let her quit, but he also wouldn't let her go. He couldn't just let her walk away now. He couldn't let her walk into danger, not one more time without knowing- "I love you" He chocked out, words breathless and strangled as he broke the kiss unable to contain that bit of information inside him any longer. It had to be said allowed; for him to hear as much as for her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He was lost in her.

He looked down at her wide soft blue eyes and realized, suddenly, he might be going just a touch too fast for her. He felt his lips moving and he felt the words tumbling from his mouth before he really had a chance to formulate what he was saying. "I never wanted to cross this line. Not if it meant doing something you might not want, might regret." His deep brown eyes looked down at her, all the love he felt brimming in them and his face was soft and sweet, just inches from hers. "But I love you Samantha Carter, and I cannot risk letting another day go by without telling you that, and making sure you understand. I don't care if you push me away, or slap me in the face, but I came here to tell you _that._" He was going to let her go then. He would step away and wait for her to make her choice. But now that he had her in his arms he was finding it incredibly difficult to actually let her go again.

He lowered his head one more time and let his thin lips land on her kiss swollen ones, this time delivering a tender and endearing kiss. Tongue moving over her wet lips and helping them to slide together and apart with a whisper of a touch. His fingertip caressed her skin and knowingly sending chills down her spine again with the passion he poured into every inch of her. He pulled back from the touch, but still couldn't let go of her. God he hoped she wouldn't push him away. He couldn't let go. Not if he tried. He felt lost and helpless, he needed her.

Sam looked up into those soft brown eyes, deep with passion, lust, and his face so full of love. "I love you Jack, I always have…" She let a little smile break over her face and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips with a short lived tender touch. They stayed like that for a long moment, just staring into one another's eyes. Both a little surprised. Well, they had said it, they had kissed and the world was still spinning. There was no pitter patter of MP's feet. There was no one there to scream stop. There were no alien invasions or collapsing roofs or even alien influence involved. Only each other's hearts, pounding in a rhythm that demanded they never stop.

The blonde woman tilted her head to the side and let her eyebrow twitch up. "Is that all you came for? Or is there something else I can help you with?" She asked, her hands pulling in and sliding suggestively under his jacket. She felt his tone muscular frame under the shirt shivering from her touch. She knew just what she was doing to him as his hips were pressed so tightly against her she could feel him start to harden. But more so, she welcomed that pressure against her own pulsing center.

She felt more then heard him grown deep in his throat and pull her in for another heated kiss. This time she was even prepared, thrusting her tongue with his in an equally fevered manner. She could feel his hands sliding up under her shirt to seek out her flesh with his fingertips. He stroked his way up her torso, moving carefully up toward her soft firm breasts.

To his pleasant surprise, where he had expected to find cotton meeting his fingertips there was nothing but yielding flesh. His smile was too great to depress as he kissed her harder and took the mound into his palm. He could feel her muscle relax at his touch, feel her submit to him just a little more. Her lips slid back from his, eyes deep blue as they stared back at him. They were filled with love and unmasked lust. He knew his eyes must look the same because the zipper of his pants was starting to become painfully strong against his constrained erection.

He let his mouth descend in butterfly kissed across the blonde's chin and across her long beautiful neck. He closed his eyes a breathed in her scent, something purely her without anything but the simplest soap. He felt her shiver as his breath wafted over the sensitive skin there and smiled to himself. He wanted to know ever slow inch of her, wanted to feel her from head to toe and know what spots made her shiver, what spots made her moan and what ones reduced her to nothing but a quivering mass of pale freckled skin. His eyes opened suddenly however because her lips and hands were gone as easily as they had come.

He frown softly as he hands pulled his away from her, his deep brown eyes opening and breaking from their kiss. His slight fear and unease was cleansed as he stared down at her, bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she slowly pushed the man's leather jacket to the floor around his feet. He found himself smiling as she hooked her fingers under the hem of his simple shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Her eyes dropping down immediately; freely roaming his chest with a hungry gaze.

It took Sam a second to remember that she was allowed to touch him, that she could do more than just look, more than just stare at the beautiful sculpted man in front of her. She let her tender fingers stroke the hard muscular planes of his torso, enjoying the wiry feeling of his chest hair and the smoothness of his shoulders and arms. She let out a soft moan she didn't realize she had made with her mind wondering to terribly nasty places. She wondered if he knew how much she enjoyed the simple primal physical power that he presented. The frame promised the strength to hold her down on the bed as she writhed out of control screaming underneath him. The strength to hold her up as he pressed her against a wall and slammed into her. Yet the smoothness of his touch and the gentleness of his movements promised her the loving expert movements that could slowly torture her to a blissful death. She felt herself lick her lips and for a moment she could have sworn she could taste him. He was hers. He was really really hers.

She glanced at his smug little smile. He was enjoying seeing her so very entranced and she placed a firm hand on his chest, pushing him back and away from his position pinning her to the counter with playful force. Her nails scraped lightly into his chest as they slid down and tucked into the front of his kakis. She grabbed and yanked, leading the man by his pants out of the kitchen and back toward her bedroom.

He had no issue with the woman taking control, the feel of her warm fingers so close to his heat made his blood flow south a little faster and his legs turn to rubber as he followed her. He watched her firm, round ass wiggling as she walked. He let his eyes rake over the cling of her clothes and remembering every fantasy he had ever had of seeing her naked, and felt his cock twitch at the very real thought he was about to see her for real.

He let out a little moan as she let his pants go halfway down the hall, fully confident he would follow without her guidance. She crossed her arms and peeked over her shoulder as she traced her fingers over her own curving waist to her shirt hem. Jack felt like he had trouble breathing as he saw the bare expanse of her back, reveling more as she very slowly pulled it up and off her head. Her short blonde hair rustling as she fully removed the white fabric. He took wider steps to close the gap between them, his breath feeling like it was slightly more constrained. He heard the sound of the button on her pants pop and the zipper slide down and knew his steps had faltered slightly. She stopped and turned causing the man to do the same, hot lust filled eyes watching her without saying a word, without moving a muscle as if he could break this spell with the slightest misstep. She pushing down her tight jeans at the, till there was nothing but black panties clinging to her pale skin, and Jack could swear he could smell that she was wet, could taste her on his lips and tongue if he only imagined just a bit. Soon he wouldn't need to imagine.

The sight alone managed to make Jack forget everything he had ever thought he'd known about Sam Carter. He knew his jaw was hanging opened but he didn't care. His lips went dry but his mouth watered at the sight of her. Tousled hair framed her face, her long neck meet her slim shoulders, leading him to her perfectly formed breasts. Oh god, they looked so soft and so perfect, he wanted to touch them and hold them and bury himself in them. The perfect little pink nipples were mostly hard, jutting out and making it difficult for her demeanor to hide how much she wanted him. He groaned and let his gaze travel down her smooth stomach and curvy hips, watching her long legs kick away her pants. She swayed with a seductive motion. Her kiss swollen lips quirked in a smile that begged him to jump her, begged and challenged him to take her right then and there and make her scream.

"God damn you beautiful." Jack whispered, such whole and unashamed honesty in his voice that it made the almost naked Lt. Col. blush scarlet across her face. He stepped toward her again, closing the gap that had grown between them and lowering his lips to hers again. He kissed her delicate and soft, slowing the motion of her eager tongue with the quiet strokes of his own. His hands however could not possibly contain their enthusiasm to feel her. They moved over the expanse of her skin, griping and squeezing, stroking and touching, absorbing the feel of her giving flesh and clutching her to him. He could feel the heat of her body and he knew she was boiling on the inside. His own body felt like it was on fire for her, but he didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't want to rush through the most fantastic experience of his life.

She moaned against his mouth, face leaning into his large slightly calloused hand that had traveled it's way in a firm and demanding path to her short hair. She was beyond thinking. She knew that he would make her moan and mew and scream to her hearts content. He would make her whimper and beg for him to fuck her.

Jack could feel the impatience of her willing body as she wiggled against him but he didn't relent, only moved one hand to her tender breasts and began to kneed it softly. He remained slow and careful with his tongue, taking his time to savor every little taste of her and take the time to feel every inch of delicate elegantly freckled skin. He stroked and touched and enjoyed the feel of her supple breasts weighing in his palms. His fingertips grazed the taught nipples until he swallowed her little sounds of pleasure.

She felt her head spinning with his intoxicating scent, his warmth and his tongue plunging into her like it would take her over. Her hands moved of their own fruition and began pulling apart the complicated belt and pants and boxers. She wasn't able to see that the obstacles only made her more passionately frustrated. She could feel him just beneath the surface, hard and throbbing and wanting her. Like a piece of pie inside a glass case. And oh she was starving. She pushed it the mixed up bundle of fabric down and smirked into the kiss when it meet with an obstruction. Jack groaned as she broke the kiss and descended quickly to her knees to elevate the problem. She removed the pants and boxers with little difficulty; pulling it and sliding it over the swell of his erection, but stayed to get a close up view of him.

He was big, bigger then she ever imagined he would be, she had never bothered to think he had something worth bragging about. She was even a little ashamed to admit that the idea of it sent a wave of pleasure straight between her legs. Her hands tentatively touched his thighs and stroked slowly as she couldn't resist the sudden and overwhelming wish to taste him, to know what that skin felt like in her mouth. She could smell the concentrated masculine scent of him here, the arousal and the heat radiating from him was breathtaking.

Tentatively she leaned forward and took his head into her mouth and moaned around it. The hot flesh pulsed and actually twitched in her mouth. Hot velvet moved with her lips over the hard core, making her shiver with the idea of it inside her. She knew by now her panties were soaked completely through and the feel of his dick in her mouth didn't help. She let it stretch her lips as it drew a moan from him, stroking up the underside with the flat of her tongue and circling the head vigorously.

He tasted better then she ever could have dreamed, salty and manly and truly amazing to her. She moaned around him with the sheer pleasure of feeling his pulsing heartbeat through the tender dark flesh. She couldn't wait to taste him when he came, to feel every bit of him, to know what he tasted like. She swallowed him to the hilt, suddenly and without warning. He teetered a little bit, one hand shooting out to grab the doorframe to the bedroom with an iron grip, while the other landed on her head and wound it's way into the soft blonde tresses. "Jesus Carter." He let out, his breath was a rush of air as he couldn't breathe.

He was panting as she did it again and let him hit the back of her throat. The explosion of delicious suction was more then the man could take, feeling his body ride the wave of tension and wanting so badly to let it crest. But his pride couldn't stand to let her finish him so quickly and his fingers still burned to touch her. His whole body burned to make her scream, yet his throbbing need was in heaven. Her warm wet mouth stretched around him, her tongue stroking and sliping around the curve of him in such a perfect way. The tip flicked into the slit at the head and he felt his hips buck without knowing what he was doing. When Sam didn't hesitate he felt a delicious twitch in his gut. He knew he could fuck her mouth without hesitation and she would take every inch. God she was so hot. But he had to focus, that isn't what he wanted to do.

His strong wide fingers stroked her gently as he coaxed her away from his aching cock. He lifted her up and held her close again, staring into her beautiful blue eyes without saying a word. He trailed his fingers down her side, creamy skin slightly littered with the light freckles he never noticed before, he'd never gotten close enough or seen her so completely without care to hide his gaze. He allowed himself a moment to trail his hand down and around the swell of her firm ass, but that was not his goal at the moment. He felt her jump a little as his fingertips traced over her thigh to between her legs and stopped just short of the juncture there. He trailed through damp trails on her milky thighs and allowed himself to feel a rush of satisfaction. He had made her wet enough to soak her thighs and he probably would have put more thought into it but he was distracted by his pulsing hunger for her.

He smiled with the knowledge it was his turn. He slide himself to his knees and ignored the popes and crackles of age as he descended in front of her. He realized now that he could indeed smell her. He could see the darkness of her wet cotton underwear and smiled to himself as he took the task on slowly. He trailed his large fingers up her tender thighs, squeezing and kneading the healthy flesh in his palms. He felt her lean back against the doorframe as he hooked a single finger around the edge of the garment and slowly trailed it down. He peered up at her deep blue eyes, smiling as he knew she was watching so very intently. He watched her worry her bottom lip in anticipation, and swore to himself he would not disappoint. He let his fingers trail back up her legs and thighs, working their way toward her center.

The wetness hit him first, the pure slippery juice letting his fingers slide over the outsides of her swollen tissues with ease. Her hair was glistening with the lost fluid and he felt a firm groan of satisfaction bubble from inside him. He did this to her. His touch made her wet and ready. He could make her burn for him. The woman slide down on the frame every so slightly, spreading her legs a little as she still stood, begging without words for the man to do more then touch her on the outskirts. He obliged her willingly.

The slickness of her body allowed him to bury one finger to the hilt with the slightest effort. The woman let her head fall forward peering down at him with half open eyes, moaning at the slow easy penetration. Her breath coming in short gasps as her hands griped the doorframe, struggling to stay still and stay deliciously willing for his touch. She was burning on the inside, muscles clenching him as she let out a little scream of surprise and delight. He could feel every bit of her buzzing for the touch and she didn't know what to do other than to wiggle and clutch at the door. He watched her face contort in pleasure and her eyes sparkle with each little stroke deep down inside her. She was panting now, her skin beginning to glow the most delightful color and her mouth lay open, making the most delicious, arousing, and amazing sounds he had ever heard in his life, the almost silent noises rousing his cock to a weeping frenzy.

His restraint was limited however, so close to her, smelling her, and feeling her wetness he could only resist the urge to taste her for so long. He let his tongue and nose bury into her wet folds, diving in with out any reservations, burning with curiosity to know what sweet nectar she created, so he knew precisely what to crave at every hour of the day. He licked, a hard long stroke from the point where his fingers delved into the woman's wiggling weeping body up to the hard little pink nub that surfaced and begged for attention. She arched violently off the frame in response, her head smacking into the wood with a resounding crack.

The General pulled back immediately, finger sliding out of her with an audible little pop and gripping her thighs with a strong firm touch as he looked up. His eyes were wide with worry and concern, but she was smiling shyly, face flushed red with desire and embarrassment as she held her the back of her blonde head, delicately rubbing where he head impacted the wood. "…I'm okay…" She promised as her face turned a few shades deeper red.

"Maybe we should continue someplace less hazardous to your health," he remarked with a very proud smirk. He pulled himself up to his feet and whisked the gorgeously naked woman into his arms, feeling her swing effortlessly. He loved the feel of her alive and breathing in his arms, warm and strong and smelling of her own delicious scent. He held her for a moment longer then he needed to holding her tighter then he needed to as he stared down into her eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so alive. Somehow the intensity of his gaze earned him a delicate kiss. She arched to plant the touch to his lips, elegant body curving against him as her tender lips rewarded him. "What was that for?" He asked softly.

Her smile was wide, her voice deep and sexy to him, tantalizing and full of mischief. "because I love you…"

He felt his heart skip a beat. Even holding her in his arms, completely naked and having the taste of her on his tongue, the words off her lips still made his stomach knot and his heart flip. God did he love this woman, more than life itself.

He laid her down with the affection one might pay a glass artifact. His eyes roaming over her perfect prone form strew out in front of him on the bed. "I love you too…" He whispered, looking down at her with tenderness and caring that couldn't be hidden. He loved the look of over inch of her, the pale freckled skin flushed with passion, her aching thighs subtly rubbing themselves together, craving friction, and none of her seemed to care in the slightest if she fell off a cliff and shattered into a million pieces, all she wanted was the man that stared down at her.

He smiled as he traced his hands down, fingers wiggling there way between the clamped damp thighs to find her center, burning and shimmering, begging to be touched and pleasured. She made a soft begging sound, her eyes meeting his firm ones, but there she saw that sounds were not enough. She struggled to pull together the words that would tempt him to touch her, force him to stop ogling her body like a delicious dessert and dig in. She whispered, voice low and sugary, "I want you…" She leaned up guiding the hand from her thigh to between them, striving to feel the fingers in her sopping wet entrance. "Please, make me scream."

Jack growled, the words running into his ears and down his spine to his throbbing cock, it wanted to make her scream, in so many ways, again and again, upside down and inside out. He kissed her again, delicate but passionate, finger following her insistence and sinking into her core again. It hunted down the special little bundle of nerves and stroked firm hard motions over the area. He felt her lips break free, breath coming in cute little pants that made her breasts heave to his satisfaction. He slid down again, finger rocking into her tight body in a calm rhythmic pattern as his lips descended on one hard nipple. He rolled the bud in his mouth, savoring the taste of her with pure animalistic delight. He wished he could spend an eternity just tasting her, longing to be able to feed on her essence. He moved the next one, knowing that it was painfully hard and neglected. He licked, sucked and kissed his love for the perfect little point until Sam's breathy gasps and pants become complete moans. Her hips were rising and falling from the bed against his fingers, she was fucking herself on him so willingly it took every ounce of himself no to mount her right then.

Instead he teased her aching clit with his second fingertip, making her thighs tremble with sheer passion. Then slid the digit down, tracing it to her entrance. He heard her mumbling above him. "Yes, yes, please Jack, please." So he followed her request with a smirk and slowly sunk the second digit into her. God she was tight, clenching around his fingers, letting the wetness lubricate them thoroughly.

She whimpered and arched beneath him from the simple and delightful sensation of him invading her body. She burned with heat and every little bit of sensitive swollen flesh he touched seemed to sing with sensation and shoot signals to her brain at dizzying speed. He shifted and changed his angle, stroking the tight bundle of nerves without mercy or regard for her air intake. She panted and sucked in only to moan as her body clenched the digit and her toes curled a little. "Jack…" She moaned, feeling his thumb push against her aching clit, rubbing it in small circles that made her shiver and quiver under him.

He watched her face, mesmerized by the sight of her, stretched and breathing, sweating and wiggling, loosing control as it slipped away from her. She was focused on the feeling between her legs, focused on it and swallowed by it. He leaned down to capture the woman's arching neck in his lips, kissing and letting his tongue flick against the swell of flesh. She let out a husky groan as he nipped the flesh. Arching and stretching and straining until her body was against him, he leaned up to watch her. She rolled onto her side, flushing her body up to his, her deep passion filled eyes peeking up at him from heavy lids. He watched her with a smile as her head pushed back, her breasts arching against him and her teeth sunk into her own lips.

He was stroking her into a burning frenzy. Every little inch of flesh that his fingers touched didn't just tingle, they burned with sensation, the pleasure bordering on pain as the signals rushed to her brain and made her shake out of control. She looked at his smug face, intent on her, but there was nothing she could do. She was so gone. Completely his. Completely claimed as she felt her toes curl around the sheets. She squeezed with her long slender fingers against the skin of his back as she felt the end nearing. "God Jack…Jack…" She knew he wasn't going to stop, knew he wasn't going to relent until she broke for him. She could feel his other hand firmly on her lower back, holding her steady, holding her against the burning pleasure that wracked her body. She could feel his eyes watching her, wanting to know what she looked like when she came.

Sam tried to fight it, tried to hold onto him and not break first, but she couldn't find enough coordination to touch him back. Every thought just shot through her dirty fantastical visions that drove her closer to the edge. She made her eyes stay open, made them stare into his face as she came, the moans off her lips breaking into a soft scream as her thighs trembled and her body broke like a guitar string against the man's thick fingers. She pulsed and felt her muscles clench against him, juices flowing, body exploding into a world of pleasure and stars.

He felt his cock swell a little more at the sight of her coming on his fingers, stretched and screaming, her nails digging into his back and her world crashing down around her. Her face was a gorgeous stretch between a scream and a smile. She was even more beautiful when she came, and in that moment, Jack O'Neill knew he wanted to see that face every moment he could.

He swung himself on top of her, pulling his slick fingers out of her quivering body and let her warm slick body sink into the soft mattress. He descended over her and pressed his weight into her calming form, pinning her with his heated body into the bed and waiting for her foggy delicious eyes to clear and see him again. "God…" She whispered, body still humming with pure satisfaction as she smiled up at him, "Wow." She let her eyes flutter shut for the first time, reveling in the glow still shimmering through her body. She let herself be aware, be alive and feel the pressure of him against her, the pleasure still in her brain, trapped like a ping pong ball.

She realized suddenly that she was smiling, her lips pulled wide and she opened her eyes to look up at him. At her Jack. Deep brown eyes filled with lust and love, while his short messy grey hair sprung sexily into thin air. She breathed slowly, knowing he was restraining himself for her, waiting for her, and she let out a low delicious sound. One hand tenderly stroked the dimples in his back where she had scraped him, gingerly touching him but still maintaining a sensual heat of a caress. She was ready for whatever he was going to do to her, and welcomed everything he could think of.

If he thought he was aroused before, he had no idea. Watching Samantha Carter come on his fingers was something no fantasy could reproduce. His entire body screamed for her, screamed to loose control and take her fast and strong. He knew he was going to stretch her from the way her body clenched just his fingers. He knew he was more than she was used to, but the thought was more exciting then he could have imagined. He wanted more than wow. He wanted to be her sex god, wanted to make her crave him, need him, want him. Yet also he could not ignore the fact that he wanted _her. _Like a drug, like sustenance. God he needed her, needed to feel her so badly.

He leaned down to kiss her, and softly nibbled at her lips, kissing occasionally and licking in apology for abusing the tender flesh. He wished, more than anything to sink his aching body into her. He remembered the teasing clench of her delicious muscles, the inviting spread of her thighs as her body begged for him without restraint. He broke the kiss with a groan and peered down at her. He begged with her eyes, sweeping down the curves and marveling at her body. He was a little unable to fully believe that this was happening.

He was boiling and incredibly hard as he slid himself closer and against her soft soaking tissues. She smiled as she moved her small thin fingered hand between then and wrapped it around his hot flesh. He let out a strangled groan. The skin was yielding yet hard as a rock at the center, jutting out and unwilling to be pushed away, yet there was no way Sam wanted it to go anywhere. She gave him a hard stroke and felt him shiver out of control. She could see he was close, teetering on the edge of sanity from the arousal coursing through him.

She gently coaxed the man into a roll and landed with him firmly underneath her. She straddled his straining cock, pointing up toward her with iron insistence. His strong hands gripping her hips and not wanting to let her go but struggling not to yank her down on top of him. Every muscle in his body was so tense, wanting her, needing her, struggling with the want to come, yet struggling not to come too soon. He closed his eyes and struggled to keep himself under control, struggling not to let the image of her up there, naked and straddling him push him over the edge.

Her tender hand slid between them, a firm hand gripping the base of his throbbing cock with tight firm fingers. She was determined to feel all of him inside of her and knew he wanted the same. She peered down at him, watching the man relax a little without the fear of exploding at any moment. "Is this what you want?" She asked, letting the very tip of his weeping cock touch her hot liquid covered folds. She smiled as she watched him stop breathing. He struggled to look up at her and knew that if her fingers weren't there he would have been gone. She smiled and already knew her answer, and was delighted to hear his rough masculine groan as he nodded and even lifted his hips just slightly.

Sam braced herself on his hips with her free hand letting her eyes flutter and a moan slip off her lips as she sunk down ever so slowly onto his thick swollen cock. She breathed deep as the thick head pushed into her burning body, overly sensitive from his touch and the deep strong stretch. She slowed and clutched at the base of the man's cock beneath her. She looked down at his deep brown eyes watching his intense gaze into her. She lowered a little farther, shivering at the sensation of him filling her farther then she ever knew she could feel. And just when she thought she would reach the hilt of his dark swollen flesh there was more. More and more to take in. Each inch touching nerves that screamed with sensation at each throb of his aching flesh. She felt herself pant and whimper as there was more and more and more. She let her head fall completely back and whimpered as the man finally filled her and she felt her own tight fingers at her wet lips.

To Jack she was perfect, more perfect then he could ever have imagined and he wanted nothing more then to live here forever. He took a few deep breathes, looking up to watch the woman he loved struggling to breathe. Trying desperately to be in control of her own body. He squeezed her hips gently, drawing the attention of her heavy lidded eyes as she peered down at him, gaze so desire filled and intense it made him forget to breathe. "God Sam…you feel so good. Your so tight…so damn tight." At that he felt her inner muscles clenched and he was thankful her hand was still keeping him from coming. Tension built so real and so hard inside him that he wondered if he could even survive this delicious torture.

"You…are so …" Sam moaned somewhere between a purr and a groan. "Hard…" Her voice was off and obviously her body was having trouble letting her brain talk and Jack had no qualms with that. She waited and watched until Jack's breathing was under control, until his body was calmed a little and removed her hand letting herself fall the final trembling half inch until his entire body was in her, the head of his hard cock bumping against the depths of her and making her whole body want to shake. She wasn't sure she would be able to come again so quickly, but in that moment she felt like she could explode right there.

She couldn't stop moaning as she adjusted herself and braced her wide palms on Jack's strong chest. She ground her hips, leaving him completely inside her and working her pelvic bone against her throbbing hard clit. "God Jack…oh…." She breathed deep, gasping and wiggling over him. The feeling was like little lightning bolts, growing and growing in intensity as she rubbed herself against him. She was lost completely in the pleasure of it. Rocking herself against the thick hard body inside her. She felt her chest heave and her body hum with pleasure. There was nothing more perfect than having him inside her. Than feeling; the heat of him boiling and bubbling without regret. There was nothing more than this for her, nothing she wanted more than this.

His movements suddenly broke her focus as his large body swung out from under her, pushing her down onto the bed beneath him. His chest was heaving, his breath coming in warm huffs in her ear. His voice shivering up her neck and into her ear in a deep and sexy voice that made her want to whimper. "Your beautiful…"

Suddenly she was under him, his weight pressed tightly against the bed and he was moving, thrusting into her with jaw clenching force. Her body singing with sensation and her eyes fixed on his. He was breathing hard. Struggling to stay under control, holding his thrusts and holding himself back. His body so close to tumbling over the edge that he had to be careful. He thrust again and again, trying hard not to go to fast, speeding up, then slowing down.

Sam was screaming underneath him, completely at the man's mercy as she withered and moaned and stretched. She arched in pleasure, pressing her wet naked body against his, her legs tightening around him and her toes curling on the sheets, her hands stretched above her and tightened in the fabric. She breathed hard, feeling herself so close again. She panted and whimpered deeply moaning between her breaths and wiggling. She thrust with him, letting their bodies slap together with incredible mind blowing force. She felt him slow, his body changing the rhythm to keep it going but she couldn't stop herself from screaming. "No! Jack don't stop. Please don't stop" She begged and felt him slightly falter before he gave up.

He let his body fuck her like it wanted to, forgot about no wanting to hurt her, to make her come, about everything but the feel of her hot delicious body gripping him and milking him and feeling so good. He looked down at her closed eyes, body stretched and words degraded to nothing but moans as he pounded into her. She looked so delicious there, at his mercy, completely his, without question. He thrust again and again, feeling himself falling over the edge and clutched at her body. And he felt it. Her coming around him, squeezing and screaming and saying his name and there was no way he could hold on. He felt the pleasure and spinning warm spread through him, then his muscles tensed and exploded all at the same time as he emptied himself inside her willing body.

They kept moving, riding the wave of pleasure and breathing raggedly in tune with one another as they crashed together, breathing, and shaking until their overexerted bodies calmed down. Sam felt the room calm from its spin and a chill cover her as the sheen of sweat began to evaporate. She felt him wrap around her, a blanket appearing and her face was smiling. She loved him so much…her heart swelled with happiness, feeling him there, tired breath and strong heartbeat. She forced her eyes to focus on his beautiful face, fulfilled and covered with a sexy smirk.

He held her close, his body weary and his world a little dark. He stroked her hair softly, watching her eyes slowly sink shut, watching her body relax and her mind slip away. He watched the smile on her face stay firm, a gentle wisp of an expression that didn't show any signs of fading, her body slack and comfortable. He would keep the nightmares away for her tonight, and he knew, if he dreamed of her no longer being there, he could wake up and hold her, smell her, kiss her, touch her, have her, and feel her so alive that there would be no doubt and no fear. She was his. Finally.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

"So, you think the General found a place to spend the night now that he's finally sprung from the joint." Mitchell asked, taking a long sip of his iced tea careful not to tip the cards of his other hand any farther forward.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow, before adding in a low calm tone. "Proceed Fishing."

Cameron rolled his eyes, repeating for the fourteenth time that evening. "It's go Fish"

"Good night boys" Came the doctors calm voice as she approached them from her office, white jacket discarded and purse in hand.

They both said goodnight, but Cameron's eyes lightened slightly as a twinkle of mischief played across his face. He watched the woman walk away, admiring the curve of her body and the confidence in her step.

Teal'c smiled to himself as he watched Cameron's cards tip and reveal themselves. The Colonel wasn't exactly paying attention to the cards at the moment. Human men. He didn't always understand their mating habits, but he had no shortage of opportunities to observe.

…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…---…

"You still owe me another pair of glasses."

...---...---...

Fin.


End file.
